Angel and Devil
by ilovejoe15
Summary: Mitchie Torres is a shy new girl and meets a popular rude guy named Shane Grey in high school. They start off hating each other, but what if those feelings turn into love? Will they last? Will destiny keep them together? Smitchie.
1. Trailer

_haha, well this is my first story! :D Tell me how the trailer is!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any charecters from Camp Rock!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Shane Grey is the hottest, most popular and the rudest guy in high school. _

Shane, Nate and Jason walk down the hallways as a group of girls admire him. Shane gives them his signature smirk and winks, while the girls giggle. As they reach Shane's locker, he spots a guy leaning against his locker, while talking to his friend.

"Hey kid, who gives you the right to stand in front of my locker?" Shane glared while grabbing the guy by his collar and slamming him against the locker.

I'm s-sorry! I'll never do it again!" The guy replies, trying to squirm out of Shane's grip.

"You better beat it! Unless you want a black eye." Shane growled.

The kid ran for his life while Shane muttered, "Lousy freshmen."

---------------------------

_Mitchie Torres is the most shy, humble and beautiful new girl. _

Mitchie walks nervously through the halls, clutching her books as people stare at her. She quickly makes her way to the office and kindly asks for her schedule.

"Mitchie Torres?"

"Yup, that's me." She smiles brightly.

"Here you go, hon." The secretary hands Mitchie her schedule before going back to sipping her coffee.

"Thank you" Mitchie smiles before leaving.

-------------------------

_They start off hating each other. _

Mitchie is busy scanning her schedule and accidentally bumps into an attractive young boy.

Shane angrily glares at Mitchie. "Can you watch where you're going?! What are you, blind?"

Mitchie is taken a back by his rude behavior and mutters a quick sorry, before walking past him.

---------------------------

_But will all this hate lead to love? _

Shane's and Mitchie's parents went to a party early and Shane was forced to drive Mitchie there later on.

"Why must girls take so damn long to get ready?" Shane angrily muttered.

"I'm ready!" Mitchie said shyly as she was coming downstairs.

"Just shut up and hurr-" Shane's eyes softened as he realized how beautiful she looked. Mitche was wearing a simple, strapless dress that reached her knees. She was wearing silver hoped earrings and silver heels. Her hair fell to her shoulders in soft curls.

_Whoa, I've never noticed how hot Mitchie is. _Shane thought.

Mitchie nervously tucked a curl behind her ear as she watched Shane stare at her in awe.

-----------------

_You know the saying, opposites attracts. _

Shane quietly watched Mitchie laughing with her friend Caitlyn.

_She's so beautiful when she laughs... wait why am I even thinking this? She's a loser, why am I falling for her?_

Shane shook his head angrily and banged it on the locker.

"Uhh dude, what're you doing?" Nate asked curiously

----------------------

_What happens when they confess their feelings to each other? _

Shane couldn't take it anymore. He was thinking about Mitchie 24/7 and it was driving his insane.

"Mitchie I-I have a confession to make." Shane gently took her hands in his. "I don't know why but I'm starting to think of you a lot these days… I-I just think you're beautiful and really like you."

Mitche felt her heart melt and a warm smile played on her lips. "Me too, Shane."

-----------------------

_Will this lead to love?_

Shane kisses Mitchie softly.

_Will friendships break?_

"What's wrong with you Mitchie?! He's Shane Grey for crying out loud! He's the most perverted teenager in this school and how can you possibly be in love with _him_?!

"No Cait! He changed!"

_Betrayal?_

"I shouldn't have trusted you! See, we're not meant to be! You're Shane Grey and I'm just… just plain old Mitchie! You couldn't possibly only want me!"

Shane felt his heart break as she said that. "Mitchie please, just listen." Shane pleaded.

Anger?

"Leave me alone Shane! Just go fuck a slut!"

"Mitch, I'm on my knees just please, listen to me!"

_Jealousy?_

"What the hell is Nate doing with Mitchie?! He knows she's mine!"

"Dude, calm down!" Jason gives Shane a weird stare.

----------------------------

_All this happens when a devil falls in love with an angel. _

"Mitchie I love you more than anything! You've showed me who I truly am." Shane kisses Mitchie passionately. Mitchie deepens the kiss as the silent raindrops mix with her tears. She pulls him closer to her as he holds her by the waist.

Her eyes flutter open as she pulls back to breath. "I love you" she mumbles against his soft lips.

_Will destiny keep them together or break them apart?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Well, that was a pretty long trailer. :P Please, review and tell me how it is! x_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thank you SO much for reviewing! I'm happy you guys liked the trailer! ^_^**

**Well, here's the first chapter. :P Hope you enjoy it. :)**

"Mitchie! It's the first day of high school! You don't wait to be late!" Connie Torres yelled.

Mitchie quickly finished brushing her pin straight brown hair and rushed downstairs. She grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed it in her mouth before following her mom into the car.

"So Mitchie, aren't you excited?" her mother eagerly asked while driving.

"Not really, I'm more nervous." Mitchie answered while biting her lips and staring out the window.

Her mom rolled her eyes playfully, "Oh sweetie, I'm sure you'll do fine and make tons of new friends."

Mitchie half smiled, hoping her mom was right.

"Mitchie we're here! Good luck and remember we're invited for dinner tonight by one of my close friend. Be ready by 5." Her mom quickly kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Alright mom. I love you, bye."

Mitchie slammed the car door quickly and walked steadily towards the entrance of the high school. She curiously watched a group of girls entering. They all had designer bags, Gucci sunglasses and short clothes. Mitchie frowned slightly. "Is this high school or some fashion ramp." She silently mumbled under her breath. She let out a deep sigh before entering.

Shane, Nate and Jason walk down the hallways as a group of girls admire him. Shane gives them his signature smirk and winks, while the girls giggle. As they reach Shane's locker, he spots a guy leaning against his locker, while talking to his friend.

"Hey kid, who gives you the right to stand in front of my locker?" Shane glared while grabbing the guy by his collar and slamming him against the locker.

I'm s-sorry! I'll never do it again!" The guy replies, trying to squirm out of Shane's grip.

"You better beat it! Unless you want a black eye." Shane growled.

The kid ran for his life while Shane muttered, "Lousy freshmen."

Nate chucked, "You haven't changed at all during the summer, Grey."

Shane ran his fingers through his straight black hair. "Nope and don't count on it."

Shane's eyes scanned the hallways and landed upon a group of frightened freshmen guys. An evil smirk played on his lips and his friends knew exactly what he was up to.

"Come on guys; lets show those geeky kids what high school is like." Shane smirked, motioning Nate and Jason to follow him.

Mitchie walks nervously through the halls, clutching her books as people stare at her. She quickly makes her way to the office and kindly asks for her schedule.

"Mitchie Torres?"

"Yup, that's me." She smiles brightly.

"Here you go, hon." The secretary hands Mitchie her schedule before going back to sipping her coffee.

"Thank you" Mitchie smiles before leaving.

As soon as Mitchie leaves the office, the bell rings. Mitchie picks up her pace since she doesn't want to be late.

Mitchie is busy scanning her schedule and accidentally bumps into an attractive young boy.

Shane angrily glares at Mitchie. "Can you watch where you're going?! What are you, blind?"

Mitchie is taken a back by his rude behavior and mutters a quick sorry, before walking past him. _Wow that sure wasn't a good start. _She thought. After a good five minutes of roaming around trying to find her history class, she reaches her destination.

As soon as she enters the class, she sees unfamiliar faces staring at her. Her cheeks flushed as she tries to find a seat. Mitchie always hated being the center of attention.

"Umm… can I sit here?" Mitche shyly asked a friendly looking curly haired girl.

"Sure you can. I'm Caitlyn, you must be new." She smiled happily.

"Yeah, I'm Michie." Before Mitchie can say anything else, a very grumpy looking teacher enters and begins to start a lesson.

Mitchie listened carefully at everything the teacher said. She scribbled some notes down and kept focused on the teacher. She always found history fascinating. Mitchie was interrupted from listening when she felt something sloppy and wet hit her neck. She turned around, horrified to see a spit ball sticking on her neck and a familiar boy trying not to laugh. She wiped it off and glared at him.

"What do you want?" she whispered, obviously annoyed.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see that funny expression on your face." Shane pointed and grinned.

"Please, be quiet. I'm trying to listen to the teacher." Mitchie sighed.

"I thought you were only a loser. I guess you're a nerd too." Shane stated.

"Mitchie Torres and Shane Grey, is there anything you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher asked sternly, causing everyone's eyes on them.

"Erm… nothing." Mitchie mumbled, embarrassed. She sunk back into her seat while Shane snickered at her.

It was already lunch time and Caitlyn invited Mitchie to sit with her at her table.

"Hey guys, this is Mitchie. She's new." Caitlyn said and everyone said 'hey'.

"I'm Lola and this is Barron and Sander." Lola said with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Mitchie replied. She started taking slow bites of her lunch and noticed Shane walk in with girls crowding around him. She watched him flirting with six girls at the same time. _He's so conceited and jerky. Why are those girls even hanging out with a guy like him? Hmm.... He's kind of cute though. _Mitchie thought. Shane's brown eyes catch Mitchie's and smirks at her. Mitchie awkwardly looked at the ground, embarrassed of being caught.

"Were you just staring at Shane Grey?" Lola asked, confused.

"What? No... Well, yeah. Um... I recognized him… since he's in my history class." Mitchie answered nervously.

"I feel so sorry for you! He's like the rudest guy in this school. All he cares about is having a good reputation and "hot" girls!"

"I could tell." Mitchie giggled. She quickly finished up her sandwich and continued sending secret glances at Shane.

Mitche finally arrived home feeling exhausted. She plopped on the couch and turned on her TV.

"Hey mom!" Mitche greeted.

"How was school sweetie?" her mom took a seat beside Mitchie.

"Not as bad I've expected it to be." Mitchie answered.

"That's good. Honey, you should start getting ready. We have a dinner to attend to in an hour." Her mom got up and headed towards the kitchen.

Mitchie groaned and ran upstairs to get ready. She took a quick shower and slipped on a red baby doll top with black jeans. She still had half an hour, so she blow dried her hair thoroughly and brushed it. After applying a bit of mascara and lip gloss carefully, she rushed downstairs.

Connie glanced at her daughter and smiled. "Honey, I'm sure you'll have a great time. They're really nice people and they even have a son that goes to your school. I'm pretty sure you guys will have fun."

Mitchie smiled at the thought of at least having company by someone her age. "That's great mom. Let's go."

Mitchie followed her mother as she walked a few houses down their house. They stopped at the porch of a beautiful house. Mitchie eagerly rang the doorbell as they patiently waited for somebody to answer.

A beautiful woman with dark curly hair answered the door with a huge smile on her face. "Connie! How are you?"

"I'm doing fine Diana." She answered with a grin.

The lady gasped, "This must be your daughter. What a beautiful young lady! It's nice to meet you."

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you too." Mitche smiled, stepping inside.

Connie and Mitchie were lead to the living room and took a seat. Mitchie heard loud foot steps and was stunned to see a grumpy guy coming downstairs. His black hair swaying and covering his eyes slightly.

Once he reached downstairs, he smirked, "Wow, who knew that _Bitchie _was coming to dinner tonight."

Mitchie was irritated and shocked to see _Shane Grey_ standing in front of her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That was the first chapter. Please REVIEW! Pretty please with cherry on top? :D Tell me what you think. :)**

**Oh, here are some previews for the next chapter.**

"_I can so turn you on!" Shane smirked_

_Mitchie argued, "No you can't! You're such a jerk and you're extremely rude. I'm surprised that girls even look at you."_

"_Oh really?" Shane smirked. He leaned in closer to her. His lips centimeters apart from hers. Mitchie felt his hot breath and butterflies in her stomach. Mitchie can't take it so she leans in, trying to close the space between them. _

--------

"_Shane! Go get Mitchie a can of pop. She's thirsty." Mr. Grey asks his son. _

"_Ugh, but dad! She has hands so tell her to get it by herself." Shane whines. _

_'s eyes narrow. "Stop being so disobedient or you're grounded." _

_Shane groans and steps into the kitchen, while Mitchie follows behind him slowly. Shane opens the fridge and takes out a can of coke. Suddenly, an idea struck him and an evil smile plays on his lips. He quickly shook the can while Mitchie wasn't looking._

---


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I seriously LOVE reading them. They make my day! Also thank you to everyone who has faved, alerted, etc. this story! *Hands out cookies to everyone.* :D Sorry if the last chapter seemed rushed, I just wanted them to meet so I can start all the drama and hate. :P Anyways, here's chapter two! Enjoy. :)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shane Adam Grey that is not how you talk to a guest. Apologize this instant to Mitchie."

"I'm sorry, Minnie." Shane smirked.

Mitchie glared, "It's _Mitchie_."

Shane rolled his eyes, "Whatever, like it matters."

"Shane, be a gentlemen and show Mitchie around the house." Before Shane could protest, Mrs. Grey narrowed her eyes, "Right _now." _

Shane gave Mitchie a bitter stare, which sent chills down her spine. He turned around and dragged himself upstairs before muttering, "Follow me."

Shane showed Mitchie most of the house and stopped in front of a room he'd claim, 'his room.'

The door slightly creaked as Shane and Mitchie entered. Mitchie noticed how messy it was and tons of posters of girls hanging on his wall.

"This is my room. Don't touch anything." Shane said rudely.

"Obviously it is." Mitchie muttered, immediately noticing the huge stack of Playboy magazines on his desk. _What a perv._ She thought.

Mitchie saw loads of hairsprays resting on his counter and gasped, "Whoa! You have like hundreds of hairsprays! Do you share them with your mom or something?" She asked, puzzled.

Shane glared at Mitchie, his eyes going dark. "_No_! Why the hell would I share _my_ hairsprays with _my mom_?"

Mitchie looked away, embarrassed. She walked over to a picture which was framed and settled on his desk. She observed it, noticing a cute little boy with dark hair, smiling widely.

"Awww! You were such a cute baby!" Mitchie gushed.

"I know." Shane said proudly.

"What happened to you now?" Mitchie smirked.

"Are you saying I'm not sexy?" Shane said with a mock-hurt face.

"Yup, that's exactly what I'm saying." Mitchie challenged.

"I can so turn you on!" Shane said, giving Mitchie his sexiest smile.

Mitchie argued, "No you can't! You're such a jerk and you're extremely rude. I'm surprised that girls even look at you."

"Oh really?" Shane smirked. He leaned in closer to her. His lips centimeters apart from hers. Mitchie felt his hot breath and butterflies in her stomach. Mitchie can't take it so she leans in, trying to close the space between them. Their lips are millimeters away from each other when they hear, "Shane! Mitchie! Time to eat!"

They both jump up away from each other, frightened. Mitchie's face flushed.

"HAH! You so wanted to kiss me!" Shane grinned.

"Shut up." Mitchie hit Shane with a pillow and started walking downstairs.

"Ow!" Shane groaned, while following her.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face because I didn't want to kiss you." Mitchie glared.

"Yes you did! You're just in denial." Shane argued.

"Nuh uh!" Mitchie argued back.

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Will you two stop acting so immature and sit down already." Connie told them sternly.

As the two teenagers sat down, Shane immediately started stuffing his face with foood while Mitchie muttered, "Pig."

Mitchie felt Mrs. Grey and her mom nervously glancing at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Mrs. Grey sighed, "Honey, your mom is leaving early tomorrow since she has to cater a wedding so Shane will drive you to school."

"What?!" Shane spit out his food. "Ugh! Why me?"

Mitchie shot Shane a disgusted look and said, "I'd rather walk."

"Sweetie, the school is really far and I will never allow you to walk. I know you two don't get along but please, it's only one day." Connie pleaded.

"Alright mom." Mitchie sighed.

Mr. Grey smiled but it faded when he noticed that Mitchie had no drink. "Mitchie, you must be thirsty."

Mitchie smiled, "Yeah, I'll go get-"

"Don't worry about it." He interrupted. "Shane! Go get Mitchie a can of pop. She's thirsty."

"Ugh, but dad! She has hands so tell her to get it by herself." Shane whines.

Mr Grey's eyes narrowed, "Stop being so disobedient or you're grounded."

Shane groans and steps into the kitchen, while Mitchie follows behind him slowly. Shane opens the fridge and takes out a can of coke. Suddenly, an idea struck him and an evil smile plays on his lips. He quickly shook the can while Mitchie wasn't looking.

"Here you go." He smiled fakely. "I hope it isn't too cold for you."

Mitchie eyed him suspiciously. _Did he poison it or something? Maybe he feels guilty for being an ass and wants to be nice._ She thought.

"Err… thanks." She smiled sweetly.

Shane watched from the corner of his eye as oblivious Mitchie tried opening the can. As soon as she opened the can, the pop splashed all over her face.

"Oh my god!" She shrieked.

Shane erupted into a fit of laughter which caused Mitchie to send his a deadly glare.

"Um… Shane, there's something on your face." Mitchie smiled fakely.

Before Shane could response, Mitchie quickly grabbed a bottle of ketchup and started squirting it all over his face.

"Oops." Mitchie smirked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Shane yelled.

"Me?! You're the one that started this." Mitchie scoffed.

"What is going on in here?" Mrs. Grey rushed in. "You guys are a mess!"

"Why don't you ask_ her._" Shane glared.

"It's not my fault that Shane has no manners and just had to give me a can that was shaken." Mitchie retorted.

"That's it young man! You're grounded for a whole month. This is not how I've raised you." Mrs. Grey told Shane sternly.

"But _mom_, She's the one that squirted ketchup on me. Stop siding with her." Shane whined.

"I don't want to hear anything." Mrs. Grey said while leaving the kitchen.

"Thanks a lot!" Shane glared.

"You're Welcome!" Mitchie grinned.

"Here, help me wipe this disgusting ketchup off my face."

"You have ketchup on your lips." Mitchie giggled.

Shane raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to lick it off?"

"Hell no. You do that yourself." Mitchie said, pushing him playfully before leaving the kitchen.

Mitchie entered the kitchen and saw all the adults laughing. Connie noticed her daughter walk in and glanced at her watch. She yawned, "We better get going Mitchie, it's late. Thanks for an amazing dinner Diana. We had a great time."

Mrs. Grey walked them up to the door. She hugged them goodbye.

"The dinner was fabulous. I hope to see you soon." Mitchie smiled.

"Thanks sweetheart." Mrs. Grey smiled. "Oh, the neighbors are having a barbeque next week and they've invited everyone in the neighborhood. Would you guys be able to come?"

"We'll try our best." Connie smiled.

Shane brushed past Mitchie, but whispered in her ear, "Later Bitchie."

Mitchie rolled her eyes at him and followed her mom out.

---------------------------

"Yes! Home at last" Mitchie grinned.

"Mitchie, I'm off to bed but remember we will have a talk about your behavior towards Shane. I've never seen you hate someone so much. Expect a lecture from me tomorrow when you come back from school." Connie told her daughter sternly.

Mitchie yawned, "Alright mom. I'm really exhausted so I'm going to go sleep. G'night."

Mitchie yawned again and dragged herself upstairs. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She immediately plopped herself on her bed. Mitchie remembered that Shane was going to drop her to school tomorrow and groaned into the pillow. _Tomorrow outta be interesting_. She thought, before falling into a deep sleep.

**Well, that's it for chapter two. Unfortunately, I gotta go do homework now. Anyways, review! You know that they put a huge smile on my face. =D**

**Heres a preview for the next chappie.**

"_Whoa, who was that chick that came out of your car?" Nate asked. _

"_Just some nerd. I was forced to drop her." Shane dully answered. _

"_She's a hottie." Nate said, staring at Mitchie while she was getting books out of her locker._

"_Don't tell me you like her…" Shane eyed his friend curiously. _

"_I don't know, I might ask her out." Nate shrugged._

"_WHAT? No! You can't do that!" Shane's eyes widened. _

_Nate raised an eyebrow, "Why the hell not?"_

_----_

_**Remember to review! =)**_


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm not supposed to be on the computer, but I really want to post this chapter. I don't want you guys waiting for too long. :P For some odd reason, I'm not really confident with this chapter. -Maybe because I was in a bad mood all day. Your reviews made me smile though and made me forget about everything else. :) Thanks for the comments, suggestions, and everything else. Oh, and sorry if there are any mistakes in this Chapter! Didn't have time to proof read since my mom will kill me if she catches me on the computer. :(

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitchie groaned at the sound of her alarm clock. She pulled her pillow over her ears, trying to block the sound. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand which read seven o'clock and dragged herself to the washroom. After taking a nice long shower, she wore a purple fitted T-shirt, black skinny jeans and purple flats. After Mitchie straightened her hair, she applied some eyeliner, mascara, and tinted lip gloss before making her way downstairs.

She ate cereal slowly as she waited for Shane to pick her up. _Okay, no matter how annoying Shane is I'm not going to fight with him. I don't want mom to fuss over it. _Mitchie was interrupted by her thoughts when she heard a loud honking. She quickly got her bag and ran outside. She spotted Shane in his car, annoyance written all over his face. She rolled her eyes and sat inside the car.

"What the hell? Why are you so late?!"

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "I'm five seconds late, big deal. Can we go now?"

Shane cursed under his breath and fumed out of her driveway.

"So did you enjoy the Coke that ended up all over your face?" Shane smirked, obviously trying to piss Mitchie off.

Mitchie ignored Shane, keeping her eyes away from his gaze.

"Why the hell aren't you answering Mitchie?" Shane wasn't too keen over the fact that Mitchie ignored him. He's Shane Grey and he'd never been ignored by anyone.

Mitchie glanced at Shane, surprised and gave him a big smile.

"Why the hell are you giving me that cheesy smile of yours?"

Mitchie's smile turned into a frown. "I was smiling because this is the first time you called me Mitchie."

"Oh. My bad, I meant Bitchie."

Mitchie scoffed, "Why do you have to be so rude to everyone?"

Shane grinned when he noticed Mitchie's annoyed tone. "Well, first of all, it's so fun pissing you off and secondly, that's just the way I am. I don't give a damn whether you like it or not.

"I know you're a nice guy. Why don't you show it?" Mitchie smiled sadly.

"You barely know me so shut up. Now get out of my car because we're here."

Mitchie scoffed and muttered, "Asshole." She slammed his car door and walked towards the entrance of the school while Shane followed behind her.

_She has a nice ass._ Shane thought as he gawked.

As soon as people spotted him in the hallways, the freshmens moved aside, hoping he wouldn't beat them up, the girls sent him flirty winks and the jocks greeted him with a "Hey dude."

Nate and Jason approached Shane.

"Hey dude." Jason greeted.

"Whoa, who was that chick that came out of your car?" Nate asked.

"Just some nerd. I was forced to drop her." Shane dully answered.

"She's a hottie." Nate said, staring at Mitchie while she was getting books out of her locker.

"Don't tell me you like her…" Shane eyed his friend curiously.

"I don't know, I might ask her out." Nate shrugged.

"WHAT? No! You can't do that!" Shane's eyes widened.

Nate raised an eyebrow, "Why the hell not?"

Shane quickly searched his brain for an answer. "Well… uhh… you just can't. Lay off." Shane said angrily and gulped down his juice.

"You're not jealous… are you?" Nate asked curiously.

Shane chocked on his drink. "ME?_ Jealous_? Why the hell would I be _jealous_? She's just one simple girl and I can get any girl in the world. Why would I be jealous if you had her? It's just that… you don't even know her, so I'm just looking out for you. She'll think it's weird if you randomly ask her out." _Yes! That's a good enough excuse. I'm so smart. _He happily thought.

Nate sighed, "I guess you're right."

"You guys are so confusing sometimes. Anyways, I have to get going. We're making birdhouses in wood shop class and I'm going to paint mine purple!" Jason said excited and left.

"I seriously don't understand him sometimes." Shane muttered.

Nate chuckled, "Same here man."

The warning bell rang and some students began to walk to their classes. Shane glumly made his way to his History class. There was only one person in the class since people don't usually go to class until five minutes after the warning bell. His face automatically lit up when he saw Mitchie sitting in her seat. _Why do I feel so happy when I see Bitchie?_ Shane shook his thoughts out of his head and slowly crept behind her. She was doing her work and looked very focused. She didn't notice that she wasn't the only one in the room anymore.

"BOO!" Shane yelled, which caused Mitchie to gasp and jump up a little. Shane started laughing when he saw Mitchie's expression.

"_Shane_! What was that for?" She said, punching him lightly on the arm.

Shane smiled sheepishly, "Your expression was so funny. You are very naïve."

Mitchie raised an eyebrow, "Naïve? I bet you don't even know what that means!"

Shane scoffed, "Uh... yes I do! Do I look dumb to you?"

Mitchie eyed him suspiciously.

"Okay I don't! Stop looking at me that way. I hear people use it and I felt like using it."

Mitchie giggled at him.

"You have such an adorable laugh." Shane's eyes widen when he noticed what he just said and Mitchie stares at him, surprised.

_Did Shane just compliment me? _She thought, completely confused.

"…. NOT. You have an adorable laugh not! More like annoying." Shane smirked.

Students started entering the class and Shane whispered in her ear, "See you around, Bitchie." He smirked and walked over to his friends.

"Was Shane Grey just flirting with you?" Caitlyn asked, astonished.

"No!" Mitchie said, a little too quickly. "He was just annoying the crap out of me. I'm his new target."

"You should cuss him off. I absolutely hate him. He thinks he's all that and he thinks he can get any girl in the world. People like him will never find true love." Caitlyn glared at his direction.

Mitchie bit her lip. "Yeah, I know. I went to his house for dinner yesterday and it was a living hell."

Caitlyn chucked, "Really? I feel so bad for you!"

"Alright class. Settle down and let's get started with our lesson." The teacher said with a bored tone before telling the class to take out their textbooks.

------------------------

"Ugh! I hate these shorts! They're so tight and they make me feel weird." Mitchie complained as she tried tugging her shorts down.

Caitlyn playfully rolled her eyes, "You'll have to deal with it. We have shorts like these every year. Thank god there's a separate gym class for the guys or else they'd be like, gawking at the girls' asses like idiots."

Mitchie giggled at Caitlyn's choice of words.

"Alright class. Unfortunately, we'll have to share this gym with Mr. Brent's class today since it's too wet outside for them to play football." Mrs. Brown said.

Half the class groaned while the other half giggled, flicking their hair.

"Who's Mr. Brent's class?" Mitchie whispered to Caitlyn.

"The guys are in that class and let me tell you, they're such perverts. The biggest pervert of all-Shane Grey is in that class as well."

Mr. Brent's class entered the gym and Mitchie immediately spotted Shane with a cute curly haired boy. Most of the boys checked out the girls, while the girls blushed and giggled. Mitchie caught Shane staring at her legs and gave him a dirty look. He quickly looked away.

"Alright. Settle down. We're going to be playing dodge ball. The girls on this side and the boys on that side." Mrs. Brown instructed.

As Mitchie and Caitlyn started walking towards the direction the teacher instructed them to, they heard a loud wolf whistle.

"What?!" Mitchie snapped. She immediately recognized him. He was in her Math class.

His blue eyes trailed down her body, then up to her eyes again. "You've got a nice ass, Torres."

Mitchie glared at him. "You know what Jake-"

Caitlyn cut her off, "Don't show him attention, and ignore him." She dragged Mitchie away.

------------

Nate spotted Mitchie on the other side of the gym. "It's that girl again! She looks even hotter, if that's possible."

"Can you stop talking about Bitchie? It's so annoying!" Shane smacked Nate's head. _Wait, why do I even care? I'm supposed to hate her… even if she looks amazing in those short shorts… I seriously need to stop thinking about that nerd._

The teacher blew her whistle and the dodge balls were immediately flung in opposite directions. Shane grabbed a ball and looked around the gym. _Hm… who should I get out first?_ He thought.

His eyes landed on Mitchie, who looked frightened. Shane smirked and whipped the ball towards her direction. Mitchie didn't notice the ball until it hit her right on the butt. Her cheeks flushed and she gave Shane a death glare. Shane started laughing his head off when he saw her reaction.

"Nice aim dude!" One of the guys gave him props.

The game continued and Mitchie angrily stormed towards Shane's direction. The teacher blew her whistle several times but Mitchie didn't care.

"What is wrong with you?!" Mitchie glared.

"Whoa, chill." Shane smirked. "It's not my fault your huge ass was in the way."

"Ugh! I'm so getting revenge. Watch your back." Mitchie scoffed before leaving.

Nate gave Shane a disappointed look. "Dude, you shouldn't have done that."

Shane was getting tired of Nate and snapped, "Why do you care? You don't even know her. I can do whatever the hell I want. I'm _Shane Grey_."

Nate backed away. He knew not to mess with Shane, especially when he was pissed.

------------------

"Ugh! I hate that jerk!" Mitchie bit her apple furiously.

"Yeah, we heard you say that hundreds of times already." Lola laughed.

"Guys help me. I need to get revenge and I don't know how."

"Mitchie, don't fight fire with fire." Lola rolled her eyes.

"I got it!" Caitlyn said excited. "Well, have you heard that Nate likes you? It's the new rumor."

"He does? Isn't that Shane's friend?" Mitchie asked, puzzled.

"Yeah he is. Now just listen to me."

Caitlyn explained her plan to Mitchie and she was nodding and smiling the whole time.

"You're brilliant Cait!" Mitchie's smile dropped, "but I don't want to use him, it'll make me feel guilty."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, we're not going to go too far."

Mitchie nodded but guilt still crept inside of her. _I hope nothing goes wrong. I don't want to hurt Nate. _The guilt washed away when she'd imagined Shane's expression. _Shane Grey, you better watch your back._ She thought happily.

--------------------------------------

**I might not be able to update until next week. Since I got in trouble. My teacher called and complained about my marks to my mom. :(**

**Anyways Review. :)**

--------------------------------------

Preview:

"_Hey." Mitchie approached Nate, twirling her hair. _

_Nate looked at Mitchie, surprised. "Hey!" He generously smiled. _

"_I heard you liked me… is that true?" Mitchie asked nervously. _

"_Y-yeah. It is." He stuttered. _

_Mitchie sighed, "Nate I don't want to use you or anything but can you please do me a favor." She pleaded._

_Nate's face dropped. He thought that Mitchie would admit that she liked him back._

_Nate put on a fake smile, "Sure, anything for you."_

"_Thank you! Here's the plan. It involves getting revenge on Shane." She said slyly. _


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I got to update earlier than I was supposed to. :D Yay! My mom's not pissed at me anymore. :P I can't believe this story already has fifty-five reviews! :O You guys are absolutely Ah-mazing! Anywayss, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MOM! I'm home." Mitchie entered her house and immediately rushed to her bedroom. She changed into a white V-neck and baggy black sweatpants. She tied her hair in a high ponytail and washed her makeup off. She began to start her homework.

Mitchie rushed through every question, finding them really easy. She was almost done all her homework when she heard her mom call her.

"Yes mom?" Mitchie answered politely.

"Honey, I'm really busy at the moment so I want you to go to the Grays' house and quickly grab my purse. I think I left it there last night."

Mitchie complained, "But _mom_, Shane's there and he's annoying."

Connie said sternly, "Michelle, please listen to me. It will take you less then five minutes. They only live a few houses down."

Mitchie sighed, obviously not in the mood to argue with her mom. "Alright."

"Thanks sweetie. Oh. It looks like it's going to rain soon. Why don't you wear a sweater, I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Don't worry mom. There's no point, I'll be back soon." Mitchie yelled as she left the house.

Mitchie started walking slowly to Shane's house. The rain slowly dripped, but Mitchie didn't mind. She'd always enjoyed rain. It made her feel calm. The rain started pouring harder and Mitchie shivered slightly.

She reached the Grays' house and waited impatiently for someone to answer the door. She silently prayed that Shane wouldn't be home. She frowned once she saw that Shane was the one who answered the door.

"Uh… what do _you _want?" Shane smirked.

"Is your mom home?" Mitchie asked.

"Nope."

"Okay… can you check if my mom's purse is somewhere in the house. She said she left it here last night."

She was caught off guard when she noticed Shane glancing at her from head to toe.

"Is there a problem?" She asked, annoyed.

"No…" Shane smirked. "I'll go see if I can find the purse."

As he was about to shut the door, Mitchie asked, "Aren't you going to invite me in? It's freezing!"

Shane chuckled, "Nah, I'm sure you can survive standing in the rain for a few minutes." Shane left her outside as he went inside to search for the purse.

Mitchie scoffed and shivered when she felt the cold rain against her skin. She rubbed her arms furiously. _Who the hell does he think he is?! What an asshole. He doesn't even offer inviting me inside when it's so damn cold outside. _

Shane opened the door after a few minutes and handed Mitchie the purse. He checked out her body again, with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Seriously what the hell are you gawking at?!" Mitchie glared.

"Oh nothing. Don't worry about it. By the way, I like how you chose to wear a black bra with pink polka dots today." He winked, before shutting the door.

Mitchie stood there for a few seconds, completely puzzled. _How did he know I'm wearing that today? _She glanced at the ground but noticed her white shirt had turned see-through. _Oh my god! _Mitchie blushed five different shades of pink and covered her chest with her arms. She quickly walked back to her house. _No wonder he was staring at me like that! What a perv! How dare he look at me like that! __Ugh, I should've worn the sweater my mom was insisting me to. I'm so stupid! _Mitchie angrily thought.

"Oh dear, you're all wet!" Connie gasped once she saw Mitchie's appearance when she entered.

"Yeah, I'm going to go upstairs to change." Mitchie started heading upstairs.

As soon as Mitchie reached her room, her phone rang.

"Hey Cait." Mitchie answered.

_You don't sound so good, what happened?" She chuckled._

"I had to pick up something from Shane's house and my shirt turned see-through because of the rain. That asshole kept gawking and smirking at my chest. I didn't notice my bra was visible until he kind of pointed it out and winked at me."

"_Wow! What an ass. We're still up with our plan right?"_

"Yeah, but I don't understand how flirting with Nate in front of him will make him angry. I mean, he doesn't like me or anything."

"_Yeah, but having his enemy flirting with his best friend will drive him crazy!"_

Mitchie giggled, "That's true. It'll be so embarrassing if Nate didn't like me and I randomly flirted with him."

"_He does like you. I heard people talk about it and don't you notice the way he looks at you? Oh wait, you're too busy staring at Shane!"_

"I do not stare at Shane! "

"_I was kidding. Any girl that falls for him must be crazy!"_

"Yeah. Caitlyn, if you don't mind, I'm going to tell Nate about our plan tomorrow. I don't want to hurt him secretly. He looks like a sweet guy and I'm sure he'll understand."

"'_Kay Mitchie. If this plan makes you feel really guilty, you can tell him but make sure he doesn't tell Shane about it. I gotta go now. My mom's nagging me. I'll see you tomorrow!" _

Mitchie smiled and hung up. She finished up her homework and skipped downstairs to eat.

-------------------

The next morning Mitchie made sure to make it to school before Shane did. She searched through the hallway for a curly haired boy and smiled when she saw him alone, at his locker. She heard whispers from other students, but ignored them. She inhaled deeply before approaching him.

"Hey." Mitchie approached Nate, twirling her hair.

Nate looked at Mitchie, surprised. "Hey!" He generously smiled.

"I heard you liked me… is that true?" Mitchie asked nervously.

"Y-yeah. It is." He stuttered.

Mitchie sighed, "Nate I don't want to use you or anything but can you please do me a favor." She pleaded.

Nate's face dropped. He thought that Mitchie would admit that she liked him back.

Nate put on a fake smile, "Sure, anything for you."

"Thank you! Here's the plan. It involves getting revenge on Shane." She said slyly.

"You don't like him, do you?" Nate asked, worried.

Mitchie laughed, "No silly! I just want him to get angry. Basically I'm going to flirt with you in front of him so he could get pissed. He would hate it if his enemy flirts with his best friend. Do you know what I mean? Are you in? You just have to play along."

"Sounds good to me. Shane deserves it, especially the way he has been treating you."

Mitchie smiled sympathetically, "Thanks so much Nate. This means a lot to me. We can hang out sometimes too. See you around." Mitchie gave him a peck on the cheek which caused Nate to blush and smile slightly. He sighed as he watched Mitchie walk away, swaying her hips.

------------------------

Mitchie felt a paper ball hit her on the back of her head, she turned around, furiously. Shane quickly looked towards a different direction, with a huge smile on his face. Mitchie scoffed and turned around again, trying her best not to snap and ignore him. She roughly started taking notes when she felt three paper balls hit her back at the same time.

"What the hell do you want!?" Mitchie snapped at Shane. Everyone turned towards them, snickering quietly.

"Miss. Torres! That is not how you talk to a fellow classmate! I didn't expect this from you. Apologize this instant to him." The teacher said sternly.

"Yeah _Mitchie_, Apologize." Shane smirked cockily.

"_Shut up_ Shane!" Mitchie felt like punching him in the face.

"Make me Torres!" He retorted back.

"Enough!" The teacher narrowed her eyes. "You both have a detention after school."

Mitchie gasped, "No! That's not possible! I've never had a detention before!"

Shane scoffed, "What a geek!"

"That's enough Miss. Torres and Mr. Grey! You both have a detention and that's final." The teacher went back to teaching.

"I hope you're happy." Mitchie muttered to Shane and groaned.

-----------------------

"Okay Mitchie, are you ready?"

Mitchie looked towards Shane's direction nervously. All three of them were eating their lunch and Nate kept glancing at Mitchie, waiting for her to start.

"I don't know Cait! I suck at flirting." Mitchie said.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Don't worry! You'll do fine. Now go!" She pushed her slightly.

Mitchie took a deep breath and walked slowly towards Shane's table.

Shane noticed Mitchie coming towards them and smirked, "What do you want? You couldn't stay away from me, now could you?"

Mitchie ignored Shane and gazed at Nate. " I've seen a really cute boy here and wanted to ask him if he wants to have lunch with me. She winked at Nate.

"Is that me??" Jason randomly said, with a huge smile.

"Erm… I meant a cute curly haired boy named Nate." Mitchie batted her eyelashes, trying not to laugh.

Shane chocked on his pizza. "N-nate?!?! Hell No! No way!"

Nate interrupted, "Actually, I'd love to have lunch with you." He got up and took Mitchie's hand.

"What?!" Shane felt like punching Nate, but clenched his hands into a fist.

"Is there a problem…?" Mitchie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Shane muttered, staring at his food.

Nate and Mitchie sat down on a table across Shane's. Nate would whisper something in Mitchie's ear, causing her to blush and giggle.

"Look at those two! It's just disgusting!" Shane glared at them.

"I think they look cute." Jason sighed.

Shane shot Jason a deadly glare and Jason flinched slightly. " They make me want to puke! What the hell is wrong with Nate?"

"Why does it matter to you so much?" Jason asked, quietly. Afraid that Shane's going to snap at him again.

"I don't know." That was the only response that he could think of. He seriously didn't know why he cared so much.

"Do you guys know where Mitchie is?" Caitlyn asked as she approached them. Trying to act oblivious to the fact that Mitchie was with Nate.

"She's with _Nate_." Shane watched them with envy.

Caitlyn smirked, "Is it me or are you crankier than usual? Does it have to do with a certain brunette and a curly haired boy having lunch together?" She put her hands on her hips, as she enjoyed watching Shane's angry expression.

"Piss off Gellar!" Shane growled.

Caitlyn just shook her head and walked away.

Shane continued to watch Mitchie and Nate in anger for the rest of the lunch break while Jason started to babble about his birdhouse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it for Chapter four! Remember to review, sil vous plait. :D **

**Here's a preview for the next chapter. :)**

_"I'm going to be back in fifteen minutes and if you two even think of moving from your seat, expect a detention for a whole week!" Mrs. Anderson threatened before leaving. _

"_I can't believe I'm stuck with an asshole like you for detention!" Mitchie groaned. _

_Shane smirked, "I know you're secretly enjoying spending time with me." _

"_Nah, I'd rather be with Nate at the moment." Mitchie grinned as she saw Shane frowned. _

"_Why the hell were you having lunch with Nate?! It pisses me off." _

_Mitchie smirked, "Really? Why is it bugging you so much?" _

_Shane couldn't find a proper answer to that question and stuttered, "b-because…" _

_Mitchie impatiently waited for him to say something, anxious to know why it bothered him. _


	6. Chapter 5

**Oops! I accidently updates the last chapter twice! Thanks hpswst101 for letting me know! Anyways, here's the next Chap!**

------------------------------------------------

Mitchie sat in her seat and tapped her pencil impatiently on her desk. She groaned when she saw Shane enter the class and sat right next to her, smirking as usual.

"Why are you sitting beside me?! Its torture enough knowing I'm stuck here, in detention with you! Ugh! This is all your fault!" Mitchie whisper-yelled, aware that the teacher was sending them glances.

"Why are you so pissed off? … Are you on your period or something?" Shane asked.

"No!" Mitchie flushed and punched Shane on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he glared.

"Michelle and Shane, this is detention and there will be absolutely no talking in here!" The teacher instructed.

"Sorry Mrs. Anderson." They both mumbled in unison.

Mrs. Anderson glanced at her watch and said, "I have some important sheets to print so I will be leaving soon."

"Does that mean I don't have to be stuck here with _her _anymore?" Shane asked eagerly.

"Shut up Shane!" Mitchie glared.

"I'm going to be back in fifteen minutes and if you two even think of moving from your seat, expect a detention for a whole week!" Mrs. Anderson threatened before leaving.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with an asshole like you for detention!" Mitchie groaned.

Shane smirked, "I know you're secretly enjoying spending time with me."

"Nah, I'd rather be with Nate at the moment." Mitchie grinned as she saw Shane frown.

"Why the hell were you having lunch with Nate?! It pisses me off."

Mitchie smirked, "Really? Why is it bugging you so much?"

Shane couldn't find a proper answer to that question and stuttered, "b-because…"

Mitchie impatiently waited for him to say something, anxious to know why it bothered him.

"I-I just don't know okay?" Shane said, defeated and glanced at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Mitchie.

Guilt built up on Mitchie's chest as she saw Shane's broken face. The guilt immediately washed away when she saw Shane smirk.

"Actually, I think Nate deserves someone _way _better than you, _Michelle_."

"Don't call me Michelle!" Mitchie snapped. "I hate it when people call me that and it's so annoying coming out of your mouth."

Shane chuckled, "Thanks for letting me know. Now I have another way to annoy you."

"I hate you."

"I love you too" Shane smirked.

Mitchie groaned and buried her face into her hands. Praying that detention would be over soon.

---------------------------

Mitchie entered her house, coming face to her mom, who looked really angry.

"Um… hey mom." Mitchie said, nervously and threw her backpack on the couch.

"Mitchie, your teacher called today. I didn't expect this from you." Connie said, shaking her head.

Mitchie sighed, "It's all Shane's fault! He just doesn't leave me alone. He-"

Connie interrupted, "Michelle stop it! I don't want to hear anything. First the food fight at the Grey's house and now getting detention because of your lousy arguments with Shane. He's not a bad boy. You used to be a nice little girl. I don't know what happened to you." Connie gave Mitchie a pointed look.

"Mom, I'm really sorry. I'll try my best at getting along with Shane." She promised.

Connie smiled sympathetically, "Good. That's why I invited him to stay with you while Diana and I go shopping."

Mitchie's eyes widened, "You WHAT? Mom please, I had to deal with him all through detention and now he's coming here? That's torture!" Mitchie searched through her head for a good excuse. "Besides, he's going to like… rape me or something! Since we're going to be alone."

"Mitchie stop it! He's coming over for only a few hours and you two really need to get along. Don't argue with me anymore."

Mitchie sighed, "Okay fine. How much time do I have before the devil comes over?"

"He's coming in fifteen minutes."

Mitchie tried not to groan and gave her mother a slight smile before going to her room. She felt like changing into something comfortable and decided upon a pair of baggy shorts and a tank top. After changing she heard commotion downstairs. She headed downstairs and saw a grumpy looking Shane and his mother.

"Hello Mrs. Grey." "Hello, Shane." Mitchie forced herself to smile, knowing her mom was watching her.

"See, they're already getting along! Our plan is brilliant." Connie whispered to Mrs. Grey as they both smiled at Mitchie and Shane.

Mitchie tried her best not to roll her eyes.

"Okay kids, we'll be back soon. Remember to behave." Connie said sternly before leaving.

As soon as they left, Shane plopped onto the couch, turned on the plasma screen TV and flipped through the channels. Mitchie crossed her arms, watching Shane treat her house as if it's his.

Shane noticed Mitchie staring at him. "What? Will you make yourself useful and give me something to eat? I'm starving."

Mitchie was about to snap, but didn't say anything since she didn't want her mom to lecture her again. Instead, she walked upstairs to do her homework. After a while she heard a knock on her door, but didn't bother to answer it. Shane opened the door and sat on the bed right next to her. Mitchie noticed how close Shane was sitting close to her and she felt awkward.

"Do you want something?" Mitchie said, annoyed.

"I'm bored. I want to do something."

"Why don't you do your homework?"

"I meant something fun." He said in a 'duh' tone.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "If I didn't promise my mom on trying to get along with you, I would've so kicked you out of my house by now."

Shane scoffed, "You actually think I want to be here? I could've been on some hot date or something."

"Speaking of hot date, do you happen to have Nate's digits?" Mitchie tried not to laugh at Shane's bitter expression.

"No way in hell would I give it to you." Shane said, a little too quickly.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and started heading downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Shane asked, following her out to the backyard.

"I forgot to water the garden today and since you're following me, you're going to help me." Mitchie said with a smile.

Shane groaned when Mitchie handed him a water hose. Shane numbly began to water the flowers when an idea struck him.

"Hey Mitchie, did you take a shower yet?" Shane asked evilly.

"Not yet." As she turned to face him, water splashed right on her face and drenched her clothes. Mitchie shrieked loudly.

"Now you don't have to." Shane chuckled.

Mitchie grabbed a hose and slowly started walking towards him.

"You wouldn't dare, Torres!"

"Watch me." She said with a smirk and soaked Shane.

"Ugh! Not the hair!" Shane said in horror. "You better start running Torres!"

Mitchie giggled and started running. Shane followed behind her, running faster. They ran around and splashed each other like little kids. Suddenly, Mitchie's water stop running. _Uh Oh._ She thought as Shane trapped her into the corner.

"It's my turn, baby." Shane smirked and started spraying her with the hose.

"Shane! Stop!" She giggled and shrieked.

"Not until you say, Shane Grey is the hottest guy ever!" Shane challenged.

"What? No!" Mitchie said as she tried covering herself from the water.

"You have no other choice." Shane chuckled, spraying her more.

"Okay! Okay! Shane Grey is the hottest guy ever! Now stop." She giggled.

Shane dropped his hose and chuckled at her. "Wow, look at us. We're all wet."

Mitchie smiled, "Let's go inside and change."

When they got inside, Mitchie handed Shane a large T-shirt and shorts. "Here, it's my dads. We can't let our parents see us wet."

Shane raised an eyebrow, "I don't want to wear your dad's clothes. They're hideous."

Mitchie rolled her eyes playfully, "You're going to have to. You're just angry that they're not your usual skinny jeans."

Shane smirked, "You know you love them."

Mitchie smiled and chucked a pillow at him. "Go change in the bathroom. I'll be back in a sec." She said before heading to her room to change.

After a while Mitchie headed downstairs and saw Shane sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Mitchie uncomfortably sat in the seat next to him, gazing at the TV, but got distracted once she'd noticed his hair.

"Your hair is naturally curly?" Mitchie asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I hate it. You better not tell anyone at school!" He threatened.

"It looks good like this." Mitchie blushed once she noticed that she just complimented Shane.

"Err… thanks." He said, awkwardly.

Mitchie and Shane heard the front door open, revealing two adults.

"Aww, look at those two!" Connie gushed causing Mitchie to blush furiously.

"I'm surprised to see you guys not arguing." Mrs. Grey smiled happily.

"There's a first for everything." Shane smirked.

"Come on Shane, we got to get going. It's getting pretty late."

Shane got up and followed his mom out the door. Before shutting the door, he turned around and winked at Mitchie.

_Did he just wink at me? _Mitchie thought, puzzled. She smiled and sighed deeply. _Today was kind of fun. Maybe Shane Grey isn't as bad as I thought he was. _She happily thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm not going to post the preview for the next Chappie since I have a question. Should I start making Shane fall in love with Mitchie slowly or still keep the hate between the two for a while? Leave your thoughts on your review. =)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey!:) Thanks for leaving your reviews! I can't believe this story already has 91 reviews. :O I love you guys! Hopefully, we'll make it to 100 before I post the next chapter! :D**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright class, I'll be handing out your tests back shortly. Meanwhile, take out your history books." The teacher instructed.

Mitchie searched through her bag, expecting to find a History book. She sighed once she remembered that she'd accidentally left it at home.

"Here you can have mine." Shane said, causing Mitchie to turn around.

She raised an eyebrow, "You're lending me your book? That's a shock! Who knew Shane Grey could be nice."

"Hey, I can be nice.... once in a while!" He smirked.

Mrs. Anderson handed back Mitchie her test. "Great job, Miss. Torres!" She walked towards Shane and threw his test on his desk.

"What did you get?" Mitchie asked, curiously.

"An F…again." He muttered.

"An F? Why am I not surprised?" Mitchie smirked.

Shane rolled his eyes, "Not everyone can get 110 percent like you do."

"You mean 96 percent." Mitchie corrected.

"Whatever. I was eleven percent off. Big deal." Shane scoffed.

"Wow Shane, you can't do Math either? You were fourteen percent off." Mitchie said, matter of factly.

"Can you stop correcting me?" Shane said, causing Mitchie to giggle.

"Alright, we're going to have an assignment which will be worth fifteen percent of your final mark. I will like you to pick a partner and inform me who your partner is by Monday." The teacher told the class.

Several groans came from the class. The lunch bell rang and the students began to pack up. Mitchie grabbed all her belongings and followed the students as they filed out of the classroom.

"Mr. Grey, may I have a word with you." The teacher said sternly.

Shane groaned and waited for the teacher to continue.

"As you can see by your previous tests, you're failing this class. If you don't get at least a ninety on this assignment, I will expect to see you in summer school. Good luck." Mrs. Anderson said skeptically, knowing that it would be impossible for Shane to pass this class. Shane groaned inwardly and nodded.

----------------------------------------

"Why aren't you sitting with Nate? We still have to make Shane angrier!" Caitlyn bit on her apple.

Mitchie stuffed fries on her mouth. "I don't know, maybe we should lay off for a while." She shrugged.

"Um… what happened to the Mitchie that wanted revenge?" Caitlyn asked, waving her hands in front of Mitchie's face.

"Don't worry. Shane isn't bothering me as much anymore. We'll continue with the plan as soon as he starts being an ass again."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "If you say so."

Caitlyn and Mitchie noticed Shane uncomfortably walking towards their table. "What do you want Grey?" Caitlyn glared.

"Chill out Gellar, I didn't come to see you, so back off. I just need to talk to Mitchie in private." Shane said, looking directly at Mitchie.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Caitlyn spat, before Mitchie could say anything.

"Are _you_ Mitchie? No, you aren't. So shut up." Shane glared. He looked back at Mitchie, "Please Mitchie, I just need to talk to you for only a minute." He pleaded.

Mitchie sighed, "Fine, but make it quick." She slowly began to follow Shane to an empty table.

"Okay Mitchie-"Shane was cut off by Jason.

"Mitchie! I was looking for you everywhere. I want to show you my new book and name you each bird that I've spot in my backyard." Jason said eagerly, pulling her.

"Cant you see we're busy?" Shane snapped.

"What? You guys aren't making out for anything so how are you busy? Jason asked, confused.

Mitchie blushed while Shane sent Jason an annoyed look. "I'm trying to ask her to do me a favor."

"A favor? Hey, is that an excuse so you can have Mitchie all to yourself." Jason said, crossing his arms.

_"No! _Let me just ask her something and then you can go on babbling about your damn birds with her." Shane growled.

"Okay, whatever Shane. See you later Mitchie!" Jason said, leaving.

"Anyways Mitchie, you know that assignment we have for History? I was wondering if you could uh… be by partner."

Mitchie raised an eyebrow, "Why? So you can easily get an A while I do all the work? Hell no." She said, getting up.

"No! Don't think that. I'm erm… failing History and seriously don't want to go to summer school. I promise I'll help you with it and take it seriously!" He begged. "Mitchie please?"

Mitchie sighed heavily, "Okay fine, but you have to remember to help me."

"I will!" He smiled happily. "Thank you so much!" He hugged her tightly. Mitchie was shocked and awkwardly hugged him back. When Shane noticed what he was doing, he quickly let go and muttered a quick sorry.

"So um… how about I come over tomorrow and we'll work on it at your house?" Mitchie said, trying to break the awkward tension.

"Tomorrow's Saturday so you can come anytime. Thanks again." He said, smiling at her.

"No problem. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Mitchie said, getting up. She threw out her lunch and headed over to Caitlyn.

"What was that all about?" Caitlyn asked.

"He asked me to be his partner for an assignment." Mitchie said simply.

"You didn't say yes… did you?" Caitlyn narrowed her eyes.

"I-I did. I felt sorry for him." Mitchie stuttered.

Caitlyn groaned, "Mitchie! He's an enemy and you're not supposed to feel sorry for an enemy- let alone help him!"

"Caitlyn it's only one time. Once we're done with this assignment, we'll go back on hating him." Mitchie gave Caitlyn a reassuring look.

"Alright." Caitlyn mumbled.

---------------------

Mitchie awoke the next morning, smiling when she smelled pancakes. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She quickly changed into a blue V-necked Tee and skinny jeans. After brushing her hair thoroughly, she applied light makeup and wore her favorite pair of hooped earrings.

"Good morning mom." Mitchie sat down and immediately began to eat her breakfast.

"Morning, sweetie. Are you going anywhere today?" She asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I'm going to Shane's house. We have to start on our assignment together."

Connie's eyes widened, "Really?! I have to tell Diana! I'm so happy you two are finally getting along." She gushed.

Mitchie giggled, "Relax mom. We're just working on an assignment. It's no biggie." She sipped on her glass of orange juice.

"Whatever you say honey." Connie winked at her daughter which caused Mitchie to give her mother an odd look.

"Okay… anyways, I'm going to Shane's house now. I'll be back soon." She slowly got up and headed out the door. "Bye mom!" She yelled and slammed the door.

After a good five minute walk, Mitchie reached the Grey's house and was greeted by Mrs. Grey.

"Hey Mitchie! Your mom informed me that you have an assignment to do with Shane. He's asleep in his room right now. Do you mind waking him up?" Mrs. Grey asked.

"Wow, its 12 o'clock and he's asleep. I don't mind at all." Mitchie said. Mitchie headed upstairs and smirked when an idea popped up in her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Remember to review! I might not be able to update until the weekend since I have loads of homework and since It's my birthday Friday, I'll be out all day.**

**heres the preview:**

_"Okay here, read the first paragraph of chapter four out loud while I start typing." Mitchie said, handing the book to Shane._

_Shane cleared his throat, "Spanish ex-explorers came to… w-what is now the United States be-begin-ing with…Christopher Co-Columbus'... second ex…expedition-" Shane abruptly stopped reading after he heard something that sounded like a badly covered cough. He smiled and glanced at Mitchie who had a huge smile on her face._

_When Shane started reading again, Mitchie couldn't help but find his scrunched up face hilarious, and started giggling hysterically._

_"Seriously, what's wrong?" Shane asked, annoyed._

_"Um… if you haven't noticed, reading isn't something that you're really good at." She giggled._

_Shane pouted, "Are you saying I can't read?" Shane moved closer to Mitchie causing her to blush._

_"I'm just saying reading isn't your strong point." Mitchie smiled._

_"Want to know my strong point?" Shane smirked. "My strong point is that I'm a good kisser." He whispered, staring into Mitchie's eyes._


	8. Chapter 7

****

**Hey guys! Omygod, I'm so sorry for the late update! I was grounded and barely had time to use the laptop. Thank you so much for the Birthday wishes! I had an awesome B'day. :) Yay, we made it over a hundred reviews!! You guys are AMAZING!I didn't know people would really like it that much. Oh, I got a betareader (starsnuffers) so I'm pretty sure you're not going to have trouble reading it now. Thank you hpswst101 for giving me an idea for the scene below!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Mitchie pushed down the door handle and opened the door. She slowly started walking towards Shane's bed and covered her mouth, trying not to giggle. Mitchie shook him slightly, "Shane wake up!" She whisper yelled.

Shane groaned and mumbled, "Go away Mom." He used his pillow to cover his ears.

Mitchie gasped, "You did not just call me mom!" When she heard snores as a response from him, she mumbled, "I guess we'll have to do this the _fun _way."

Mitchie creped downstairs and noticed Mrs. Grey wasn't around. She shrugged and opened the freezer. She reached for a bucket of ice and a smile played on her lips. Mitchie skipped happily to Shane's room. She tugged the blanket down to his waist and blushed once she'd noticed that he was wearing a beater.

Mitchie took a deep breath before pouring the ice under Shane's beater. Shane's eyes immediately shot open and he jumped off the bed.

"_Mitchie! _What the hell was that for?!" He glared, trying to get the ice cubes out of his beater.

"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't wake up before." Mitchie defended herself. She immediately started laughing again.

Shane rolled and tugged his beater over his head, revealing his toned abs. Mitchie's eyes immediately gazed at his perfect chest. Shane flashed a smirk at Mitchie, enjoying the way she was staring at him. "Like what you see?" He winked.

Mitchie blushed at being caught but quickly thought of an excuse. "Nah, I've seen better." She smiled when Shane's smirk disappeared.

"Whatever." He grabbed a towel and started heading towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Mitchie asked, standing up.

"Taking a shower." He said in a 'duh' tone. He turned back and smirked, "Oh. Where are my manners? You can join me if you want to."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at his direction. "Just shut up and hurry up."

Shane smiled at her, before disappearing into the bathroom.

Mitchie heard the water go on. She sighed and sat on Shane's bed, waiting patiently.

-----------

_One hundred and nine… one hundred and ten… one hundred and eleven… how can a guy have one hundred and eleven cans of hairsprays? _Mitchie thought. Mitchie felt like she had been waiting for centuries. She was so bored that she started counting the bottles of hairsprays that were on Shane's counter. Mitchie sighed furiously. _I heard the water turn off forty five minutes ago, what the hell is taking him so long? _She thought angrily. Mitchie got up and knocked on the bathroom door loudly.

"Shane! Hurry up. I've been waiting for so long! Are you sleeping in there?!" She yelled.

"I'm coming out in five minutes!" He yelled back.

"You said that forty five minutes ago! I guess I'll have to force you to come out." Mitchie turned the door knob and gasped once she saw Shane flat ironing his hair.

"You made me wait for an hour just so you can flatiron your damn hair!" Mitchie was getting angrier by the second.

"I'm done, happy?" Shane pulled the plug out and dropped the flatiron on the counter.

"You're such a _girl_ Shane." Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Well… you're such a… uhh" Shane couldn't think of what to say back.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm. "Stop wasting my time and lets get started with that assignment. You're lucky that I'm even your partner."

Shane and Mitchie walked back to his bedroom and started on the assignment.

"Okay here, read the first paragraph of chapter four out loud while I start typing." Mitchie said, handing the book to Shane.

Shane cleared his throat, "Spanish ex-explorers came to… w-what is now the United States be-begin-ing with…Christopher Co-Columbus'... second ex…expedition-" Shane abruptly stopped reading after he heard something that sounded like a badly covered cough. He smiled and glanced at Mitchie who had a huge smile on her face.

When Shane started reading again, Mitchie couldn't help but find his scrunched up face hilarious, and started giggling hysterically.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Shane asked, annoyed.

"Um… if you haven't noticed, reading isn't something that you're really good at." She giggled.

Shane pouted, "Are you saying I can't read?" Shane moved closer to Mitchie causing her to blush.

"I'm just saying reading isn't your strong point." Mitchie smiled.

"Want to know my strong point?" Shane smirked. "My strong point is that I'm a good kisser." He whispered, staring into Mitchie's eyes.

Mitchie felt her body tense and she bit her lips nervously. She stared at Shane's lips, as he was licking them.

She lightly pushed him back. "Yeah, whatever Shane."

Shane raised an eyebrow, "You want me to prove it to you?"

"No thanks!" Mitchie said quickly. "Let's continue on with the assignment." She said, trying to change the subject.

Shane rolled his eyes, "Suit yourself."

After a good twenty minutes, Mrs. Grey entered Shane's room. She smiled when she saw Mitchie explaining something to Shane and Shane was actually listening.

"You guys have been working so hard. I never knew that the day would come where Shane would actually do work!" Mrs. Grey smiled.

Mitchie giggled and Shane playfully rolled his eyes.

"You kids should take a break. Come downstairs, I ordered pizza." She said, before leaving.

"Wow, we're already done half the assignment. We make a good team." Mitchie extended her hand for a high five, but, Shane chose to pull her into a hug instead, catching her off guard.

"Thanks Mitchie, for helping me." He whispered into her ear.

Mitchie blushed, "Err… you're welcome." She sighed and hugged him back, relaxing and breathing in his scent.

"Come on, let's go eat pizza." The two walked into the kitchen, hand in hand.

Mrs. Grey raised an eyebrow and glanced at them suspiciously, her eyes landing at their intertwined hands. Mitchie gave her a puzzled look but when she noticed that she was holding hands with Shane, she immediately let go. Mrs. Grey chuckled and shook her head.

Mitchie awkwardly sat on the chair, nibbling on her pizza slice. She giggled when she saw Shane stuffing half the slice in his mouth.

"What?" He said, his mouth full of food.

"Shane, do not talk with your mouth full." Mrs. Grey scolded and went back to washing dishes.

"You have pizza sauce on the side on your cheek." Mitchie grabbed a napkin and wiped it off. She looked at his face and her eyes connected with Shane's.

Mitchie felt uncomfortable under his gaze. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, softly.

"Huh? Oh! I-I don't know…" He stuttered.

Mitchie raised an eyebrow, "Okay…"

Mitchie silently went back to eating her pizza slice. She felt weird around Shane these days and she didn't know why. Now the only thing she has to do is figure out what these 'feelings' actually meant.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview for the next chapter:

_Mitchie and Shane stood awkwardly, looking around for their parents. Suddenly, a guy approached them. _

"_Hey there gorgeous. You mind if I escort you?" He said flirtatiously at Mitchie. _

_Before Mitchie could respond, Shane angrily pushed the guy and said darkly, "Get the hell outta here. Can't you see she doesn't want you around us?" He grabbed Mitchie's hand tightly and dragged her away._

_Mitchie stared at Shane shocked. "Let go of me Shane!" She tried to pull her hand away from him but his grip was too tight. "Ow, you're hurting me!" _

_Shane's eyes softened and he let go. _

_  
" Shane! What the hell is wrong with you? How could you just push the guy like that?" Mitchie glared. _

_Shane glared at her; he couldn't believe that Mitchie was actually defending that guy._

_Mitchie sighed heavily when Shane didn't respond. "Shane, tell me why you're acting weird around me these days. I want an answer Shane and I want the truth." She said sternly, expecting him to give her an answer._

"_Okay, fine." He sighed. _

_-----_

_**REVIEW! :) (PRETTY PLEASE!) :P**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I wish I could update every single day for you guys, but sadly, school gets in the way. :( Anyways, Thanks Koli for helping me with this Chapter! :)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Mom." Mitchie yawned and stretched as she walked into the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed her mom was dressed nice so early in the morning. "Are you going somewhere?" Mitchie asked, confused.

"Yes dear, one of Diana's friends is having a formal party and we're invited. I have to go early to help out with the decorations. Shane's going to pick you up in an hour and you kids will be coming together." Connie said, as she put on a pair of earrings.

"Mom, do I have to go?" Mitchie whined. She looked up at her mother with puppy dog eyes and pouted. "It's a Sunday and I want to relax today."

Connie sighed and shook her head at her daughter. "Sweetie, it's important for us to be there and I promise we won't stay too long."

Mitchie smiled at her mom slightly and sighed, "Alright."

Connie gave her a sympathetic look and kissed her forehead. "Thanks sweetie." She glanced at her watch and gasped, "I've got to get going. Mitchie, you should start getting ready, Shane will be here soon. I love you, bye." She grabbed her jacket and ran out the door.

Once Mitchie heard the door close, she plopped onto the couch and turned on the TV.

-------------------------------------------

Mitchie noticed the doorbell ring and slowly walked to answer it. Upon hearing it ring several more times, she quickened her pace.

"Do you have any patience?" Mitchie asked sarcastically, as she let Shane inside.

Shane rolled his eyes, "Not when we're supposed to be at a party soon. Why haven't you change yet? Do you plan on wearing _that?_" He smirked as he looked at her outfit.

Mitchie glanced at her shorts and tank top and frowned. "I'm going to go change. Wait here."

"Hurry up. I don't wanna have to wait forever while you get ready. Shane Grey is _not _patient", he warned.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like you didn't take an hour to get ready yesterday morning, or did you forget that you wasted my time to straighten your hair?"

Shane smirked, "Hey, it's not my fault perfection takes time." He said, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

Mitchie giggled and patted his head.

"Don't touch my hair, it's valuable. Now will you please go and get ready. I don't have all day." He said, pushing her towards the stairs.

Mitchie rolled her eyes as she climbed the stairs. Shane watched her and smiled to himself. _Wait_… _why am I smiling? Why is it she can make me feel so, content_? He groaned outwardly and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. It was a feeble attempt to keep his mind off of Mitchie.

------------------------------------------

Shane growled for what seemed like the millionth time. He was literally dying of boredom. "_Mitchie_, hurry up will ya?!"

"I'm coming!" She yelled from upstairs.

"Why do girls take so damn long?" Shane muttered in frustration.

"I'm ready!" Mitchie called as she was walked down the stairs.

"Just hurr-" Shane's eyes softened as he realized how stunning she looked. Mitchie was wearing a simple, strapless dress that reached her knees. She had silver hoped earrings and silver heels and her hair fell around her shoulders in soft curls.

"_Whoa, I've never noticed how beautiful Mitchie is," _Shane thought.

Mitchie nervously tucked a curl behind her ear as she watched Shane stare at her in awe. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked quietly.

"I-I… it's just that…" Shane rambled nervously.

She bit her lip as she stared at him, confused. "What?"

"Nothing, okay?! Let's go now; we're already late because of you!" He rolled his eyes and looked towards the door. But much to his dismay he found himself watching her again. He'd never seen anyone so beautiful. He tried to disguise the look of longing that he held for her. "Can you walk any slower?" He grumbled as he shot a glare in her direction.

Mitchie frowned and followed him to his car, wondering why he was so upset. She got into the front seat and noticed Shane staring at her again.

"What?" She softly asked.

"What?!" Shane mimicked, screwing up his face into a frown.

---------------------------

"Shane, what's up with you tonight? One minute you like me and the next it's like I killed your puppy."She asked, irritated by his behavior.

Shane didn't answer her and continued driving, acting oblivious to her presence. Mitchie sighed deeply and looked out the window.

When they finally reached the party, Shane and Mitchie stood awkwardly, looking around for their parents. Nearby a young man watched Mitchie as she stood on her tip toes searching the crowd. With a swagger in his step her walked up to her placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Hey there gorgeous, mind if I escort you somewhere a little more private?" He asked and winked flirtatiously at Mitchie.

A look of utter disgust made its way across Mitchie's face. But before she could respond, Shane pushed the guy and spoke with a voice black as night, "Get the hell outta here. Can't you see she doesn't want you around her?" He then grabbed Mitchie's hand tightly and dragged her away.

Mitchie stared at Shane shocked. "Let go of me Shane!" She tried to pull her hand away from him. His grasp tightened as he pushed his way through the crowd and out to an empty patio. "Ow, you're hurting me!"

Shane looked up at her, eyes blazing with anger. When he saw a look of hurt on Mitchie's it registered how tightly he was holding her hand, his eyes softened along with his grip.

"Shane! What the hell is wrong with you? How is it you can start a fight with a guy not ten seconds after we get here?" Mitchie shouted.

Shane looked at her in disbelief; he couldn't understand why Mitchie was defending that guy.

Mitchie sighed heavily when Shane didn't respond. "Shane, tell me why you've been acting so weird lately. Your mood swings are so out of control, you're giving me whiplash. At first you're sweet and gentle and then you snap and act as if I'm some kind of great evil that has to be avoided. Will you please let me know what you're thinking?" She pleaded.

"Okay, fine." He sighed.

Mitchie waited for him to speak, but as time began to pass Mitchie found herself on edge waiting for him to answer. It was like watching an internal battle and it looked as if the sweet gentle Shane was losing.

The awkward silence took its toll and Mitchie, uncomfortable, bit her lip before speaking softly, "Well? Are you gonna let me in?"

Shane wanted to tell Mitchie about his feelings for her, but something was stopping him, holding him back. Suddenly, anger boiled in Shane's blood and began to spill from his lips. Anger because of the guy and because Mitchie had a hold on him that he couldn't break. "_This whole situation is all her fault. I'm Shane freakin Grey. I don't fall for girls, they fall for __Me__.," _he thought furious as his eyes darkened.

"Just stay away from me okay?!" Shane spat out.

Mitchie flinched at his cold tone, slightly jarred by the vicious outburst.

"Don't talk to me, don't touch me, don't look at me…" His voice got louder with each word. He wanted to stop talking, but the venomous words continued to pour from his mouth. "Just..Stay..Away..From..Me!"

Guilt gnawed at Shane's heart as he watched Mitchie tremble in silence. He watched as she went from shocked to hurt and then completely wounded. She looked helpless and miserable.

Mitchie felt the tears well up in her eyes and she tried to choke them back as she spoke. "I-If that's what you want… then…" Her voice trailed off. She was having difficulty trying to verbalize her thoughts.

"Mitchie-" Shane whispered, but she interrupted him.

"Your freaking amazing, Shane! We just started getting along, and now you're going back to hating me. What did I ever do to you?!" She questioned, now angry. "If you really want me to stay away from you, fine! That's exactly what you're going to get," she shouted, inches from his. She began to turn away as the first tear gently slid down her cheek.

Shane grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. "Mitchie, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean it. Please, don't cry." He begged as his eyes filled with remorse.

Mitchie shook her head in disbelief as she looked up at him. "Let me know when you figure out what you want," she said softly as she snatched her hand from his grasp. Shane stood there in awe of his behavior. Slowly his brain processed what had just occurred and he hung his as he walked to his car. "_What have I done?" _he thought miserably.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews will make me very happy. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry for the late update. This site wasn't letting me log in, but it's fine now :). I apologize if there were any errors in this, I was sort of in a rush so didn't have time to proof read. Anyways, enjoy! :D**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shane sighed and slowly began to sit inside his car. _Why am I such an idiot? She'll probably never talk to me ever again. _Shane thought miserably. Shane groaned and banged his head on the steering wheel. His head started to ache from thinking too much about this situation. He closed his eyes tightly. Mitchie's hurt face stabbed his mind violently over and over again.

"I have to get Mitchie back. _My _Mitchie back." He muttered under his breath and sighed deeply.

"Shane? Shane?" Connie called.

Shane's head shot up quickly, thinking it was Mitchie calling for him. He blinked and rubbed his eyes before noticing it was Connie. He sighed and got out of his car.

"Shane, what are you doing out here?" Connie asked curiously.

Shane quickly thought of a lie. "Uh… just needed some fresh air." Shane dully answered her.

Connie stared at Shane, not believing his words. "Alright… you should come inside now. By the way, where is Mitchie? I thought she came with you. Isn't that what your mother instructed you to do."

Shane sighed shakily upon hearing Mitchie's name and mumbled, "She's inside somewhere."

Connie gave Shane a pointed look, suspicious that a fight happened between them. "Is everything alright? You seem depressed about something."

Shane was getting irritated over the fact that Connie kept questioning him, but he put on a fake smile. "Yeah, don't worry about it Mrs. Torres."

Connie rolled her eyes, knowing Shane was lying, but let the topic go. "Okay. You should head inside now. I'll be back; I'm just going to go get some extra supplies." She said and walked towards her car.

Shane dragged himself inside and brushed past everyone in his way. He took no notice to the people surrounding him. His eyes were searching for one person and that was Mitchie. He needed to apologize to her right now, beg her to forgive him.

His eyes scanned the room and landed upon two figures standing in the corner, laughing. Shane frowned and glared once he noticed that the guy that approached Mitchie earlier was with her, making her giggle. He clenched both of his hands into a fist. _I__ want to be the one who makes Mitchie laugh and smile. _He thought as he watched in envy.

Shane let out a deep breath and approached them. He nervously tapped Mitchie on the back, scared of her reaction.

Mitchie turned around and felt her stomach dropped once she saw him. Shane's eyes softened as he noticed her beautiful face was full of fear and hatred. "Mitchie" he breathed out.

The guy who Mitchie was talking to turned to Mitchie. "Uh… I'll see you later." He said nervously before walking away, afraid that Shane would push him again.

Mitchie also began to walk away as she tried her best to avoid eye contact with him, but Shane held onto her wrist firmly. "Mitchie, please hear me out." He begged, his eyes full of guilt.

Mitchie shivered slightly as she felt Shane's warm hand touching her. "No! Just leave me alone! I'm sick of you and your damn mood swings." She said, her voice getting higher.

People began to stare at them and gave them confused looks, wondering what all the commotion was about.

Mitchie noticed the puzzled looks she was receiving and snatched her arm away from Shane's grasp. Mitchie avoided the gazes people gave her and walked upstairs. She wanted to be away from everyone, especially Shane. She kept walking through the empty hallway, but she didn't pay attention to where she was going.

Shane followed her and yelled, "Mitchie!"

She quickened her pace through the halls as she heard him call her. She entered a tiny, dark room, hoping he wouldn't follow her inside.

Shane was getting irritated by Mitchie's stubbornness and slammed the door loudly.

Mitchie grimaced and took some steps backwards. "You better stay away from me or else –"

Mitchie paused and gasped as Shane pinned her onto the wall. "Or else _what_?" He demanded angrily.

Mitchie's stomach filled with butterflies as she felt Shane's breath and she bit her lips.

Shane was getting lost in her big brown eyes, but he continued, "Mitchie, just hear me out once, then you can decide whether you want to forgive me… or not."

Mitchie breathed out slowly and numbly nodded her head, motioning him to continue.

"I-I'm really sorry for exploding on you like that. I guess different emotions were running through me and I just couldn't understand my feelings. In fact, I still don't. I can't describe it, but you make me feel amazing. It's really fun being around you even though most of the time we're arguing. I know that sometimes I snap at you for no reason, but it's just that I'm not used to feeling truly _happy _around girls. I just date girls to make out with them, but you're different… a good different." He smiled to her.

Mitchie gently smiled back and felt as if she was dreaming. She couldn't believe Shane Grey was actually being _nice, _let alone apologizing to her.

Shane sighed and tucked her hair behind her ears. "When I figure out properly what exactly these _feelings_ are, I'll let you know. I promise." He brought her hand up to his face and gently kissed her palm.

Mitchie breathed out slowly as she felt Shane's lips on her hand. Mitchie wanted to hug him tightly, telling him that she forgave him, but at the moment she was in a complete loss for words. Mitchie couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

"Well, I'll give you time to think. Let me know once you've decided if you forgive me." He smiled genuinely at her and ran his fingers through her silky hair.

He got off of her and slowly walked towards the door. He reached towards the door knob and jiggled the handle and it didn't budge. Shane pulled on the handle harder, but the door still wouldn't open.

"O, fuck." Shane said, alarmed.

"Shane… what's wrong?" Mitchie asked curiously as she walked towards him.

"The door isn't opening… I think it's locked from the outside. We're stuck in here."

It took a few seconds for Mitchie's brain to register what was happening.

"Oh My God…" She murmured.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This chapter was kind of short, but I'll appreciate reviews. :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews! They mean a lot to me. I hope we reach 200 reviews soon. :D Here's Chapter 10!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitchie's mouth formed into an 'O'. "Are you serious?"

Shane rolled his eyes, "Nah, I'm just joking so I can secretly rape you." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Mitchie banged her fists on the door a couple of times, trying to get someone's attention from the outside, but it was no use. "Ugh, I hate this stupid door!" Mitchie frowned and put her hands on her hips.

Shane smirked, "Why are you blaming the door?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes and turned to Shane. "Do you still want me to forgive you?"

Shane's eyes lightened up. "Yeah." He replied quickly.

"Then _shut up_." Mitchie demanded, her eyes full of anger.

Shane frowned and sat on the small bed.

"Oh God, what are we going to do?! We're stuck in this tiny room and no one can hear us!" Mitchie paced around the room, trying to think of a solution.

Shane shrugged and groaned, "I didn't even want to come to this stupid party in the first place."

Mitchie scoffed when she noticed that there wasn't a window located in the room. "Wow, what kind of bedroom doesn't have a window?" She sighed in frustration. Mitchie dug her fingers into her hair as she tried to think of a way to get out. Her eyes began to lighten up and a smile played on her lips. "Shane, do you have your cell phone with you?" She asked eagerly.

"Mitchie, you're a genius! We could just call my mom." He dug his hands into his pockets and groaned once he noticed that he didn't have his phone with him. "Um… I think I left it in my car." Shane smiled sheepishly.

"Ugh, Shane! You're such an idiot!"

"I'm an idiot? You're the one that decided to come inside this room!" He retorted.

Mitchie wasn't in the mood of arguing and groaned. She slid against the wall, resting her chin on her knees.

Shane sighed and crouched down in front of her. "Don't worry, everything will be alright._ Hopefully _our moms will notice we're missing and will come look for us." He reassured her.

Mitchie stiffened and exhaled shakily as she felt Shane sit close to her, their arms touching slightly. She felt awkward near him, but tried her best not to show him.

"So…" Shane said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"How long are we going to be stuck in here?" Mitchie asked.

Shane shrugged, "I have no idea. I hope it won't be long though."

Mitchie averted her gaze away from him and kept her eyes on the floor. She refused to look at him in the eye. After a few minutes, Mitchie felt Shane's eyes boring into the side of her head. She tilted her head and blushed one she noticed that Shane was intensely gazing at her. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked.

"You have beautiful eyes." Shane said tenderly.

Mitchie blinked at him. "Err… thanks."

"Wow, we're not arguing. That's a first." Shane chuckled.

Mitchie smiled, "Yeah, I kind of like it this way."

"Well, I like you." Shane whispered. Shane cursed himself mentally when he noticed what he just said.

Mitchie was startled by his words. She wondered if she heard right. "What did you say?" She asked.

"Err… I meant I like it this way too." He said quickly.

Mitchie doubted his words, but brushed it off because she didn't want to create more awkward tension.

"Let's play a game." Shane said, trying to change the topic.

Mitchie raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"So time can pass by quicker." He answered with a smile.

Mitchie giggled, "Sure, what do you want to play?"

"Hmm…. How about truth and dare?" He said evilly.

"Truth and dare is no fun with only two people." Mitchie pouted and crossed her arms.

"Let's just play truth." He suggested. "But we have to answer the questions truthfully."

"Fine, you ask me first." Mitchie replied, finally feeling more comfortable around him.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" He asked, suspiciously.

Mitchie was taken aback by the question. "I-I don't know." She stuttered. "I mean I'm still new here."

"So that means you don't like Nate… right?" He asked eagerly.

Mitchie giggled, "He's cute, but I don't."

Shane furrowed his eyebrows. "Hey, then why were you acting so 'lovey dovey' with him at school?"

Mitchie giggled at the memory. "Okay, since we're playing this game, I have a confession."

"What?" He asked, curiously.

"We just did that to piss you off. We were just joking around. It was my way of getting revenge on you." Mitchie smirked.

"WHAT? So I freaked out about that for no damn reason?" He glared.

Mitchie raised an eyebrow. "Why were you jealous?" She said playfully.

Shane scoffed, "Shane Grey does _not _get jealous." Mitchie gave him a pointed look. "Seriously, I don't!" He defended himself. "Now it's your turn to ask me a question." He said.

Mitchie thought for a moment. "Have you ever… fallen in love?"

Shane snorted, "Hell no. I don't fall in love. Girls tend to fall in love with me though." He said, with a proud smirk.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Wow, you're so conceited."

Shane smirked, "Call me whatever you want, but I'm still Shane Grey."

Mitchie giggled and punched his arm playfully.

"My turn." He smirked. "What's one huge secret that you hid from your parents?"

Mitchie groaned, "If I tell you, you can't tell my mom!"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I won't."

"I got my belly button pierced without permission." Mitchie blushed.

Shane smirked, "Who new good girl Mitchie could be such a bad girl."

"Shut up Shane! My cousin convinced me into it." She said, while Shane snickered.

"Okay Shane, what's your secret guilty pleasure?"

Shane glanced away, "Uh… I don't have one."

Mitchie pouted, "_Shane! _Just tell me, I promise not to tell anyone!" She begged.

Shane sighed, "Fine! I uh… sometimes like to watch Dora The Explorer. It's uh kind of entertaining." He spilled.

Mitchie blinked at him. "Are you serious?" She said blankly. He simply nodded. Mitchie started giggling hysterically. "Shane…. Grey…. Watches… Dora?!" She said between her laughs.

"Hey! She helps me learn Spanish, okay!" He defended himself.

"That has to be the funniest thing I heard." She said, still giggling.

Shane glared, "Stop laughing at me!"

"Okay, fine." She smiled. Mitchie yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"You tired?" Shane asked.

"Kind of." She replied.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm not _that _tired."

Shane shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Mitchie stared at Shane lovingly, smiling.

Shane smirked at the look she was giving him. "I know you think I'm hot, but you're kind of making it _too_ obvious."

Mitchie frowned and flushed. "I was just thinking that you're not such a bad person. I mean the first time I met you, I thought you were a complete ass, but you're actually pretty fun to be around with." She said, smiling again.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself, Torres." He said, gazing into her eyes.

Mitchie felt her heart flutter and wanted to tear her eyes away from his gaze, but she just couldn't. Shane began to lean closer and Mitchie's breath caught up on her throat as she felt her heart race.

"Shane? Mitchie? Are you guys in there?" They heard a familiar voice and banging on the door.

They both jumped up, frightened. Mitchie immediately recognized her mom's voice.

"Yes mom! We're in here!" She said, while running towards the door. Shane quickly followed behind her.

"What on earth are you two doing in there? Get outside this instant." Mrs. Grey called.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we would, but we're stuck. I think the door is locked from the outside."

Shane and Mitchie heard shuffling noises and finally Connie answered, "There isn't a lock out here! There must be one inside."

Mitchie furrowed her eyebrows while Shane gulped slowly.

He nervously laughed and reached towards the door and unlocked it. He opened it and Mitchie's jaws dropped. Connie and Mrs. Grey stood outside, eyeing the two teenagers suspiciously.

Shane gulped, "Uh… funny story….. I think I locked the door when we first came inside and didn't notice that I did when I tried opening the door after."

Mitchie shrieked, "_WHAT?_ So you're saying I spent a whole hour inside this tiny room, thinking we were locked from the outside, when _you _locked it from the inside and didn't remember?!"

Shane gulped again and took some steps backwards, frightened by her. "Well… you should've noticed too!" He defended himself.

"You better run Shane!" She said darkly.

"Shit!" He muttered and ran down the hallway, while Mitchie closely followed behind him.

------------------------------

**Review!! :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! 8 more reviews until the 200th! :D**

**--------------------------------------------------**

"I hope you all are working hard on your assignments." Mrs. Anderson lectured. Mitche sent Shane a small smile while the rest of the class stared at the teacher with a blank expression. She continued, "It will be due this Wednesday and I hope all of you put a lot of effort into it."

The bell rang and kids quickly shuffled out of the classroom, mumbling and complaining about the amount of homework they were getting. Mitchie slowly started to collect her belongings and was the last to leave. She walked to her locker and greeted Caitlyn.

"Hey Cait." Mitchie smiled, as she took books out of her locker.

"Hey Mitch. How was your weekend? You didn't return any of my calls." She eyed her best friend curiously.

Mitche smiled at the memory. As much as she hated being stuck in a room for an hour, she actually enjoyed Shane's company. "Oh. I was just with Shane for most of the weekend. We were forced to go to this party with our parents…" She trailed off.

"Huh? What did you say? Sorry, my mind went blank after you mentioned_ Shane_. It must be torture for you to hang out with that man whore." Caitlyn said with utter disgust.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Cait, he isn't _that _bad. You should give him a chance."

Caitlyn let out a humorless laugh. "That is never going to happen. I hate that stupid, jerky, good for nothing-"

Mitchie interrupted her. "Caitlyn, can you please stop?"

Caitlyn muttered a hasty apology and looked away.

"Now that we're done discussing about him, let's go get some lunch." Mitchie giggled.

------

Shane quietly watched Mitchie laughing with her friend Caitlyn.

_She's so beautiful when she laughs... wait why am I even thinking this? She's a loser, why am I falling for her?_

Shane shook his head angrily and banged it on the locker.

"Uhh dude, what're you doing?" Nate asked curiously.

Nate chuckled as Shane's face turned red from embarrassment. "I know that look you were giving. Who are you checking out now?" Nate followed Shane's gaze and his eyes fell upon Mitchie.

"Mitchie?!" Nate choked on his spit.

Shane scoffed, "I wasn't checking out anyone. Dude, you need to relax."

Nate rolled his eyes. "Right. Anyways, I'll meet you at the Cafeteria." Nate said and walked away.

Shane ignored Nate and glanced back at Mitchie. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his straight hair. Shane approached Mitchie and Caitlyn, keeping his eyes glued to Mitchie. He cleared his throat and leaned against the locker, grabbing their attention.

"Hey Shane!" Mitchie smiled.

Shane smiled back to her and ignored the glare Caitlyn was giving him. "Hey, I was just wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me and the guys." He gave her his killer smirk.

"That would be great." Mitchie said quickly. "Is it alright if Caitlyn joined us?"

Shane fought the urge to say 'no', but instead he put on a fake smile. "Sure, I guess." He shrugged.

Caitlyn scoffed, "I'd never have lunch with that _creature_."

Shane's eyes darkened and he was about to retort something rude back, but Mitchie beat him to it.

"Caitlyn, will you _please_ stop it?" She snapped.

" Whatever. Have fun having lunch with your lover boy." She muttered sarcastically and walked away indignantly.

Mitchie sighed, "I should go check if she's alright." She started to walk away, but Shane held onto her wrist firmly.

"Just leave her for now. She seriously needs to cool out. I don't know how you manage to hang out with her." He shuddered.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Shane, stop acting so jerky."

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly. He extended his arm and reached for her hand. "Come on, let's go to the Cafeteria."

Mitchie blushed as they started walking to the Cafeteria. Students were giving them odd looks and mumbled things, while some girls glared at Mitchie in envy. Mitchie nervously pulled her hand away from his.

He raised an eyebrow as he studied Mitchie's nervous face. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Huh? I-It's nothing." Mitchie replied.

Shane noticed that people were mumbling and staring at them. "Will you guys shut up and stop gossiping?" He yelled over the mumbles.

The people surrounding them quieted down and quickly walked away.

"Wow Shane, you're so nice!" Mitchie said sarcastically and giggled.

Shane chuckled and simply shrugged. They entered the Cafeteria and walked up to Nate and Jason. Mitchie giggled as Jason was enthusiastically telling Nate a story while Nate was giving him a dull look.

"Hey guys!" Mitchie chirped.

Nate's eyes immediately brightened and he scooted over, making room for them. "Hey!" He smiled timidly.

"Mitchie! I am _so _glad you're here. I was telling Nate about what I read on a magazine about birds, but he didn't seem to care." Jason pouted.

Mitchie smiled and sat down on the table.

Jason, for the millionth time, no one cares!" Shane rolled his eyes.

"I care! So I'm apparently a no one to you." Jason said.

"_Anyways_, how's your history assignment going? Is Shane making you do all the work?" Nate smirked.

"Hey!" Shane yelled and glared at Nate.

Mitchie giggled. "Nope. Surprisingly, he's actually a help. We're almost done."

Shane smirked at Nate. "See, I told you I was smart."

Nate chuckled, "Yeah, which explains why you're failing History cllass."

Mitchie laughed, nodding in agreement.

Shane sent Nate a glare and bit on his pizza angrily. "Shut up Nate."

Mitchie giggled and nudged Shane on the arm. "Why are you two always arguing?"

Shane shrugged and gazed at Mitchie. _God, she's so beautiful. _He thought while he marveled her beauty.

Mitchie blushed a light shade of pink and glanced away. _Why is he always staring at me like that?_

Jason watched them, confused. "Why are you guys always staring at each other like that? I read a book about love which stated that if two people stare at each other a lot, they're _in love_."

Shane choked on his pizza. He never expected Jason to say something like that.

"What?!" Mitchie and Shane yelled in unison.

"There are two things wrong with what you just said. First of all, why the hell were you reading a love book and second, Mitchie and I are _not_ in love." Shane scoffed.

Mitchie blushed and looked at her toes. "Err… I'm going to get going… Caitlyn must be waiting for me. Uh, B-Bye guys." She stuttered.

She hurriedly threw her lunch in the garbage can and walked towards Caitlyn's table.

When Mitchie was out of sight, Nate turned towards Shane. "Seriously, what the hell is going on between you two?"

Shane scoffed, "We talk to each other, sue us." He replied sarcastically and bit on his pizza slice again.

"It's not that. I swear, a few days ago you guys hated each other and now you two are so close. Did something happen between you two?" Nate asked, curiously.

Shane smirked, "You're just jealous that your little crush likes me better than you."

Nate fumed, "She does not like you! Plus, she wouldn't go for a guy like you."

Shane rolled his eyes, "Ouch. Was that an insult? I'll prove to you that Mitchie is completely wrapped around my finger. Every single girl out there _loves_ Shane Grey." He smirked.

-------------------------

Mitchie took a deep breath and approached Caitlyn.

"Err… Hey Lola and Cait…" She said nervously and bit her lips.

Caitlyn folded her arms and sighed, "Mitchie, we need to talk. Now." She said sternly.

"About what?" Mitchie asked, trying to sound oblivious.

"Your relationship with Shane." She said, in a 'duh' tone.

"Cait, you've got it all wrong! We're just friends, nothing more." Mitchie insisted.

Caitlyn eyed her best friend. "It looks like someone is in denial. Seriously Mitch, I'm not blind. I see the way your whole face lights up when you see him."

Mitchie grew red and glanced away.

"Look Mitch, you're still new here and I'm just advising you. Not everyone you meet in high school is sweet and kind… you just have to watch your back. I'm not saying this because I hate Shane; I'm saying this for the best for you… Just try your best to stay away from Shane. Trust me, I've known him for seven dreadful years and I know exactly what type of guy he is. Just… be careful." Caitlyn gave Mitchie a sympathetic look and a small smile.

Mitchie looked down on her apple and suddenly didn't feel so hungry anymore. What Caitlyn said taunted her mind and she doubted him. _Shane couldn't be that bad… could he?_

_-------------------_

**You guys will find out soon why Caitlyn hates Shane so much. :P**


	13. Chapter 12

**We made it over 200 reviews! That's so awesome. I'd like to thank everyone who actually takes time and reads this story. Also to my amazing reviewers and people who fav, alert, etc. this story :). I might not be able to update until next week because of the amount of assignments I have, but I just wanted to post a quick update for you guys. Enjoy. :D**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day, Shane couldn't concentrate at all at school. Normally Mitchie would talk to him, but today she was acting as if he didn't exist. She didn't even glance at him once today. It was the last period and the teacher went on lecturing the class. Shane glanced at the clock by the door for what seemed like the millionth time and the minutes past by slowly.

_Why is she suddenly avoiding me? Did I do anything bad? _He thought desperately. He approached her at lunch, but Caitlyn would just simply drag her away and she would send him an apologetic look.

Last period dragged on and on. Shane needed to talk to Mitchie right _now_ and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

When the final bell rang, Shane dashed to Mitchie's locker quickly. He sighed in relief when he saw that Caitlyn wasn't with her and she was alone.

"Hey Mitchie." Shane said.

Mitchie jumped slightly as she heard his voice. "Err…hi." She said awkwardly and looked around the hallways.

"Can I talk to you… alone?" He asked impatienly and urgently.

"I'm kind of busy." Mitchie lied.

"Please, Mitch. It won't be long." He begged.

Mitchie sighed, knowing he won't stop bugging her. "Okay fine, but make it quick." She said softly.

Shane smiled and grabbed her arm. He dragged her outside of the school.

"Where are you taking me?" Mitchie asked worriedly.

"Just to a near by bench. So we can talk." He answered.

"'Kay…" she said softly.

Shane stopped once he reached his destination and both teenagers looked at one another nervously.

"Um… lets sit down." Shane said while he gestured to the bench.

Mitchie slowly nodded and both of them sat down awkwardly.

" I-I was just wondering. Mitchie… do you hate me?" Shane asked slowly.

Mitchie gasped, "No! Why would you think that?"

"I don't know." He said lamely and shrugged. "Maybe because you've been avoiding me for the whole day."

Mitchie laughed dryly. "Don't think that Shane. I could never hate you." She gave him a soft smile.

"Why were you avoiding me then?" He asked.

Mitchie looked down, avoiding eye contact with him. "Well, I'm still the new girl here and you're like the most popular guy in this school."

Shane stared at her, confusion written all over his face. "What do you mean?"

"We're just so different. I'm some boring person and you're the guy that everyone wants to hang out with. I-It just makes me feel weird, you know." She smiled sadly. "Plus, Caitlyn isn't too fond of you either." She added lightly.

Shane stared at her in shock. "Mitchie please, you're not boring. Who cares what Caitlyn thinks! She can't automatically control your life and decide who you can't hang out with. Also, it felt so weird not talking to you today." Shane took Mitchie's hand, making her look up to him.

"It felt weird? Why?" She questioned him curiously.

"I love spending time with you." He said gently. "You're the most beautiful, smartest and amazing person I've ever met." He looked deeply into her brown eyes and realization occured to him.

"Shane…" Mitchie said and took in a sharp intake of breath.

"Do you remember when I apologized to you and told you that I couldn't understand my feelings towards you that day?" Shane said shakily.

Mitchie nodded slowly, looking deep into Shane's eyes.

Shane gave her hand a tight squeeze and continued, "I think I know exactly how I'm feeling towards you now."

Mitchie gulped and whispered, "How?"

Shane sighed, "I _really _like you Mitchie."

Mitche felt her heart melt and a warm smile played on her lips. "Me too, Shane."

Shane shook his head and chuckled softly. "Fuck the word 'like'. I'm in_ love_ with you, Mitchie Torres."

Mitchie's eyes widened. "What?" She gasped. "No, that's not possible. You can't love me. I mean, you're Shane freakin' Grey!" She said quickly.

"I love you." He said again, simply. "I tried so hard and told myself over and over again to not to fall for you, but I just can't help it. Don't you realize how amazing you are? Sure, I've had plenty of girlfriends in the past, but whenever I'm with you, I just feel like… Shane."

"Shane…no, stop it. Take back your words." She said brokenly, as tears began to form under her eyes. "I'm just plain old Mitchie and you're-"

Mitchie gasped as Shane pulled her towards him and crushed her in to a hug. Shane's hands went around her waist firmly and she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Mitchie buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Shane made her feel _so_ good and she smiled softly. Mitchie shut her eyes and suddenly, flashbacks occurred to her.

"_He's like the rudest guy in this school. All he cares about is having a good reputation and "hot" girls!"_

_-----_

"_The biggest pervert of all-Shane Grey is in that class as well."_

_-----_

"_Any girl that falls for him must be crazy!"_

_-----_

"_Look Mitch, you're still new here and I'm just advising you. Not everyone you meet in high school is sweet and kind… you just have to watch your back. I'm not saying this because I hate Shane; I'm saying this for the best for you… Just try your best to stay away from Shane. Trust me, I've known him for seven dreadful years and I know exactly what type of guy he is. Just… be careful."_

_-----_

Mitchie's eyes shot open and doubt filled her mind. _O god, what would Caitlyn think once she found out? _She thought. Mitchie immediately pushed him away harshly and a look of disgust crept onto her face.

Hurt flickered across Shane's dark brown eyes. "Mitch, what's wrong?" He asked tenderly.

"Stay away from me!" She sniffed. "You don't love me, stop lying to me!"

"Mitch, I do! Why don't you fucking believe me?!" He yelled.

"Because you're Shane Grey!" Mitchie yelled back as tears began to appear.

Shane winced slightly. "Please, believe me." He begged.

"No." Mitchie breathed out. She got up and quickly walked away from him, leaving him all alone.

Shane had the urge to follow her, but he knew she wouldn't listen. He sighed and walked, dejectedly to his car_. She's not going to get away that easily_. _I'm going to prove to her that I love her. _He shut his eyes as he tried to think of a way to make Mitchie his.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I just wanted Shane to confess his feelings. Don't worry, they'll get together soon.**

**Review please. :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm so, so sorry for updating late! I had numerous of tests last week and this week :(. I'm supposed to be typing my English essay right now, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connie came downstairs when she heard the front door open. Connie gasped once she saw Mitchie's tear stained face. "Sweetie, what happened?" Connie said, her voice frantic.

Tears pour down her face harshly and Mitchie tried wiping them away quickly. "I-It's nothing." She sniffed.

"Mitchie, please talk to me." Connie said sympathetically as she rubbed Mitchie's shoulders gently.

Mitchie sighed shakily and broke out of her mom's grasp. She brushed past her and ran upstairs. Once Mitchie was alone in her room, she collapsed on the floor and more tears fell freely from her face. _Ugh, I need to keep my mind off of him. _Mitche thought. She grabbed her Ipod and turned the volume really high as she listened to sad songs.

A few minutes later, Mitchie heard a knock on the door. Mitchie rolled her eyes, sighed and threw her iPod on her bed. She slowly opened the door, revealing her mom who was carrying a bundle of red roses.

"Why do you have roses?" Mitchie asked, puzzled.

"Mitchie, Shane came by and told me to give them to you. Aren't they just lovely?" Connie smiled, as she handed them to Mitchie.

Mitchie frowned and took them slowly. There was a note attached to them and she slowly started reading it to herself.

_Mitchie, _

_I'm really sorry if I hurt you. I can understand how you're feeling and I'll give you time to think. I'll always love you and wait for you._

_Love,_

_Shane. _

Mitchie exhaled shakily as tears started forming in her eyes again. _Why is he doing this to me? Why is he always making me fall in love with him? _She thought. Mitchie angrily threw the roses in the trash can and ripped up the note. She threw the shredded pieces in the trash can as well.

"Mitchie?! Why did you do that?" Connie asked, shocked at her daughter's actions.

"I hate him." Mitchie said, almost inaudibly.

Connie sighed and shot her daughter a disappointed look. "Honey, we need to talk, now."

Mitche scoffed, "Mom, I really don't feel like talking."

Connie sent her a pointed look and said, "Mitchie, I can understand you're hurt, but I'm your mother. I have a right to know what's going on between you and Shane… especially if it's going to affect the future and your life."

Mitchie raised her eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean mom?"

Connie sighed, "Sit down, sweetie." She said as she pointed to the bed.

Mitchie was still confused, but did exactly what she was told. "Okay..." She muttered.

Connie held onto Mitchie's hand. "Mitchie… I don't know how to say this, but…A-Are you… pregnant?" Connie said slowly, she studied her daughter's face carefully.

Mitchie blinked a couple of times, trying to take in her mother's words and her face immediately flushed. "_Mom_!" She whined. " Of course I'm not!"

Connie sighed in relief. "Thank god. I think I would have killed Shane if he got my little mija pregnant."

"Why would you think something like that?" Mitche asked.

Connie chuckled nervously. "Well, I got suspicious when Mrs. Grey and I found you two alone in that room at the party. Also, after seeing how upset you were today and how Shane sent you flowers, it worried me."

"Wow mom." Mitchie giggled. "You should know that I won't have err… sex until marriage so don't worry about it." Mitchie assured her.

"Why are you so upset then?" Connie asked, concerned.

Mitchie sighed as she felt pain stab inside of her again. "Shane told me that he loved me." She mumbled and glanced away.

"That's a problem? I think it's really sweet, Shane's a nice boy."

Mitchie scoffed angrily. "_Mom_, you don't understand! You don't know about his past. He had tons of girlfriends and how would I know if he truly loved me?"

"You'll never know if you don't give him a chance." Connie said sympathetically. "Don't be so hard on the poor boy."

"_Mom_! You're supposed to support me and tell me that he's a terrible person, not give me cheesy advice that's going to make me doubt being so harsh to him." Mitchie scoffed and gave her mom an exasperated look.

Connie rolled her eyes at Mitchie's stubbornness. "I'm just telling you the truth. Who knows, maybe Shane truly does love you. All I'm saying is that don't do something that will make you regret it after." She said caringly, kissed Mitchie's forehead and walked out of her room.

"Thanks a lot Mom." Mitchie muttered sarcastically. "Now I'm feeling guilty." Mitchie groaned loudly and covered her face with her pillow.

----------

"Hello… earth to Mitchie?" Caitlyn said as she waved her hands in front of Mitchie's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry… I was just thinking about stuff…" Mitchie trailed off.

"About what Mitchie? You're acting really weird lately." Caitlyn eyed her skeptically.

"Just…homework." Mitchie lied quickly.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and looked around the hallways. Her eyes caught Shane's and she glared at him angrily.

Mitchie noticed Caitlyn glaring at someone and she followed her gaze. Once she saw a glimpse of Shane, Mitchie felt her heart thumping loudly.

"Uh… I'll see you later Cait. I got to go to class." Mitchie said and hurriedly walked away from her.

-----------

Mitchie took out her History text book and started reading the pages the teacher told them to read. Mitchie glanced around and was surprised to see that Shane wasn't in class today. _I swear saw him in the morning… is he skipping so he could avoid me? _Mitchie thought desperately.

Mitchie walked up to the teacher and asked her if she could use the washroom. Once she got the approval, she quickly left.

Mitchie roamed around the halls and immediately stopped once she saw a familiar boy walking towards her from another direction.

Shane looked up and was surprised to see her. "Mitchie?" Shane said softly, when he noticed her.

Mitchie stared at him carefully and he looked different to her. His usually straightened hair was messy and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

Mitchie bit her lips nervously and she felt as if her feet were glued to the ground. Her heart was pounding like crazy and she slowly gulped.

"I'm really sorry." Shane whispered. "So, so sorry." He said a little louder.

"Shane…" Mitchie said softly as guilt built up. "Don't be…" Her eyes softend.

"I'm an idiot. I made you cry by rushing everything. It pained me so much to know that I was the one that caused you to cry." He said, brokenly.

Mitchie walked up to him and shook her head. "No, it's my fault. I judged you and didn't give you a chance. I hope you can forgive me…"

Mitchie gasped when Shane's lips crashed down onto hers. Mitchie's eyes fluttered closed and she deepened the kiss. The kiss was magical; it was something she would expect from a fairytale. Slowly, her hands made their way to his hair and she started playing with it. His lips were so soft and gentle. They pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other. Mitchie's eyes were sparkling as she grinned at him.

"Mitchie, did I ever tell you that my heart skipped a beat when I first saw you?" Shane smiled down to her.

Mitchie giggled, " Shane, where did you get that cheesy line from?"

Shane chuckled and shrugged, "I spent my whole night reading romantic books... even though I suck at reading."

"Awwww!" Mitchie gushed. She pecked his lips.

Mitchie gasped when she noticed someone standing at the end of the hallway. She quickly pushed Shane away; her eyes were still glued at the figure.

Shane looked at Mitchie, confused and glanced at the direction where she was looking at.

"Fuck..." He mumbled once he saw a familiar brunette, who had shock completely painted on her face.

"C-Caitlyn." Mitchie whispered.

------------------

**Reviews will greatly be appreciated. (:**


End file.
